Mare Serenitatis
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Usagi's whole life has been a lie, now she has to travel thousands of miles just to discover who she really is. No one knows how far she'll have to go after that. Mar 12 NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny_chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Mare Serenitatis  
  
Prologue  
  
9/13/03  
  
Hey, just a few notes I wanted to let people know. Yeah, I disappeared for like. a year. ^^;; Sorry about that. I took that long break because: 1. I was out of ideas. Plain and simple. 2. I felt the quality of writing had gone down a bit. Not to say that everyone was horrible and would never improve, but I felt ideas were being recycled and reused so many times that it all seemed very monotonous and boring.  
  
I've just started college this year, and because of a class I'm taking, I've felt the urge to write and improve even more. So hopefully from now on you may see more updates and revised fics from me. ^^ Happy reading, and please review!  
  
-Bunny-chan  
  
-----*****************-----  
  
Our world is filled with secrets. There are some that are as simple as hiding a birthday present to some that are as horrible as murder. Everyone has a secret. Those who are more open and accepting will share their secrets; others can't and thus are no longer trusted. Those people who hold their secrets to their death are sometimes shunned in society. Seriously, when was the last time some one held a secret from you and you didn't feel betrayed?  
  
I have many secrets. Will you still trust me?  
  
**********  
  
"Usagi! Come down for breakfast would you?" Ikuko Tsukino yelled up the stairs for her 16 year old daughter. She sighed as she finally heard rustling upstairs signaling that her daughter had finally gotten out of bed.  
  
"Is Hurricane Usagi coming or what?" Shingo Tsukino asked while sipping his glass of orange juice. He rolled his eyes as he heard a thump that could only mean his older sister had either tripped or fell while trying to do something.  
  
"Be nice to your sister, Shingo. She's the only one you have." His mother scolded him for his comment. She shook her head. She knew her children loved each other, but she just wished they were more decent to each other. "You know, Shingo. I've been worried about Usagi these past few weeks. She's been holed up in that room of hers. only coming down for something to eat. I don't think she's gone to school at all-"  
  
"Why tell me this, okaasan?" Shingo interrupted her, wondering where she was going with it.  
  
Ikuko turned to her son. "Have you noticed anything wrong? I know Usagi doesn't have many friends. But, there must be something wrong for her to be acting so solemn." She suddenly stopped talking as their topic of conversation entered the room, slightly dragging her feet.  
  
"Ohayo, 'kaasan. Ohayo, Shingo." She said, trying to be cheerful, but it was obvious it was a very forced response. She sat down at the table and began chewing on a piece of toast.  
  
Shingo stared at her languid motions. "You're acting more like an Odango than ever today! What's up with you?!" He said this merely to get a rise out her from her hated nickname. But what he got was something completely unexpected.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." She said quietly and continued to chew on the same bite of toast.  
  
Shingo stared slack-jawed at his sister. 'What the.? Usagi is acting so weird!'  
  
Ikuko patted him on the shoulder as she walked by, "Don't let your mouth hang open like that Shingo, it's not very attractive. What would Mika say?"  
  
He immediately closed his mouth and frowned. "I dunno what's wrong with you, Oneesan." Usagi looked up as he spoke, "But, get better. You're acting too weird, even for you."  
  
Usagi watched him leave the room with their okaasan. She held her hands together in front of her, almost as if in prayer. "Shingo-kun. I'm sorry."  
  
**********  
  
Ikuko stepped into her daughter's room with the intent of picking some laundry. As she was grabbing a few shirts that were lying over her desk, she spotted a picture frame which she had never seen before. This was hard to fathom considering she was in Usagi's room just about every week getting dirty clothes.  
  
She picked up the silver frame and smiled slightly as she noticed the small pink and yellow crescent moons that decorated it. The picture inside was one she was sure she had never seen before. It was her daughter in the arms of a tall, dark-haired man. There was also a tiny girl with cotton candy colored hair hanging on to both Usagi and the man. She smiled as the three of them looked so happy to be together.  
  
She also noticed that the little girl's hairstyle mimicked her Usagi's. Their eyes and face were also similar but she thought no more about it. She didn't know Usagi had any other friends than Naru and Umino. Well, she knew Umino wasn't really her friend, and just kind of hung around her and Naru, but he was better than nothing.  
  
There were a few more pictures scattered on the desk, and Ikuko's curiosity got the better of her and she picked them up. One was another picture of Usagi and the pink-haired child. They were sitting underneath a tree and smiling joyfully. She sighed and wondered when she'd see her Usagi smile like that again.  
  
The next picture held about 10 people. There was a tall tanned woman with dark green hair, a tall sandy-haired female (though she looked masculine, Ikuko decided she was female), a woman with aqua-marine colored hair. In front of those three there were four other girls. One had blonde hair like Usagi except it was kept in a bright red bow; there was a girl with blue hair, another tall girl with auburn hair in a pony tail and an exotic looking girl with black hair. She noticed that some girls were wearing school uniforms different than the Juuban school uniform. And in front there was Usagi with the pink- haired girl and another small girl with short black hair.  
  
The next picture had all of those people in the last one except the pink-haired girl was nowhere to be found. There were also three new boys, all with ponytails. One had black hair, slightly curly; the next had silver hair and the last and tallest of the boys had brown hair. In this picture, Usagi's smile was still there. but it wasn't as strong or happy as she knew it was.  
  
The final picture was of Usagi, the three pony tailed boys, and a woman with red hair. They all had faint smiles, but Usagi's was only a ghost of a smile. In fact, her eyes looked rather dull and sad. She flipped the picture over and the date on the back was only a few weeks ago. Ikuko frowned. This was when Usagi started acting strangely.  
  
"Okaasan?" It wasn't even loud enough to startle anyone, but it made Ikuko jump. She turned around and saw Usagi standing in the doorway watching her. After a few moments of silence, Usagi walked forward and took the pictures from her mother's hands. "What were you doing?"  
  
Ikuko's feature's hardened as she looked at her daughter. "I've never seen those people before, Usagi-chan. Why haven't you ever introduced me to them?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. 'You have met them before, Okaasan. You just don't remember. No one does.' "I." Usagi didn't know what to say. She half expected her mother to scold her for not bringing them over. She half expected her ask where she met them. She even expected her to ask how long she knew them. But she never expected what happened next.  
  
Ikuko put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Usagi-chan? What's wrong? Did something happen between you and these people that you're not telling me about?" Her voice was strained, and when Usagi looked up to her, there were tears shining in her mother's eyes. "I always thought we could tell each other everything, Usagi-chan. What happened between us that you're keeping secrets from me?" Ikuko covered her face with her hands and started to softly sob.  
  
Usagi immediately went to her mother's side and hugged her. "No... 'kaasan. Please don't cry over this, 'kaasan. I never meant to keep anything from you. I just. I just needed time for myself." Usagi gulped. This was it. "I'll tell you about them, okaasan. I'll tell you everything."  
  
************  
  
It was hard for Ikuko. She listened to her daughter tell her stories of long dead kingdoms, evil monsters, brave warriors, and brave friends who died for a cause. It was a heart felt story, and Ikuko couldn't believe how grown up her 16 year old was. She never even noticed all of the times when Usagi left the house late at night, or came home crying over something she couldn't even fathom.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I've been such an awful parent to not see any of this! How can I call myself 'mother' now when my baby has had such a horrible time! I never even knew what was wrong! Why couldn't you tell me?" The tears were still visible in her dark brown eyes as she stared at Usagi.  
  
"I just couldn't," Usagi started to say. "I mean, if you knew, would you have let me out to fight the youma? Would you have been safe? What if one of my enemies knew who you were and came after you, Otousan, and Shingo? I would've never forgiven myself if that happened!"  
  
Ikuko nodded at her daughter's logic. But she still couldn't believe it. Her baby was so smart and brave. She always thought Usagi was too immature and hoped she would grow out of it. "I was wrong then." Ikuko whispered.  
  
"Nani, 'kaasan?" Usagi stared. What did her mother mean?  
  
Ikuko placed her hands over Usagi's. "I'm so sorry all of this has happened to you. And I want you to know, that I have a secret as well. It's something I've been waiting a very long time to tell you. I was afraid that you weren't grown up enough for it. I was afraid you'd leave us if you found out." Her voice was shaky and it looked as if she was about to burst into tears once more.  
  
"Okaasan, what are you talking about?" Usagi asked, almost afraid of what answer she might get.  
  
Ikuko looked into her daughter's sapphire blue eyes with her own dark brown ones. "Usagi-chan, I'm not your real mother."  
  
-------******************------- 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Mare Serenitatis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
9/14/03  
  
************  
  
Usagi coughed and choked. It felt like someone had knocked the air out of her lungs. She was in the vacuum of space and ready to faint from lack of air.  
  
"W-what?!" She choked out finally. "What are you talking about?" Her face was red and her heart pumped painfully in her chest.  
  
"Just what I said, Usagi-chan, I'm not your real mother." Ikuko looked down to her hands. "Look at us, Usagi. You're a blonde haired child with bright blue eyes. I'm a dark haired woman with brown eyes. Your father is too. And Shingo looks barely anything like you."  
  
"How.? How did something like this happen?" She asked. Her mind was reeling. There was no way this was happening. Weren't families supposed to be perfect? Weren't lives supposed to be fairy tales? What the hell happened to hers?!  
  
"I'll explain this as best as I can remember." Ikuko gained a wistful look in her eyes as she thought back nearly 17 years ago. "Your father and I got married and shortly after that, I was pregnant with a baby. But, because of stress, I miscarried that baby when I was 7 months along. I was so distraught. Your father and I both had a very hard time recovering from the shock of losing a baby. It was nearly October when one day I decided to go for a walk and when I opened my door, you were on the step."  
  
Ikuko looked at Usagi's expression, finding her horrified with this new information. She cleared her throat and continued. "I was shocked to find a baby on my porch to say the least. I took you in and there was a letter addressed directly to me. It asked that I take you and raise you as my own. The letter said that you needed a place to live, and I needed a baby to care for. The letter gave us your name and where you were from, but that was only it. There was a second letter addressed to you."  
  
Usagi held her face in her hands. 'Why, Kami-sama? Why is this happening to me?'  
  
Ikuko looked out the window. "It's almost August. They should be coming any day now."  
  
"Who should be coming?" Usagi's muffled voice came from under her hands. Her long blonde hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a week as it fell over her shoulders.  
  
"The owls." She stated simply.  
  
"The what? Why would owls come in August? I didn't even know owls came to the house anyways!" Usagi shouted, trying to make sense of the whole situation.  
  
Ikuko looked at her, "The owls have come every August since you turned 11. They always come with invitations to a private school named Hogwarts in London. I've never given you the letter. I've always replied to it saying you weren't going to attend. I just didn't want you to leave me. I'm so sorry I kept this from you, Usagi."  
  
Usagi was speechless to say the least. Her mother. no, the woman who she thought was her mother for the last 16 years got up and left the room. She came back shortly with two letters in her hand and an old newspaper.  
  
"What's this?" Usagi asked, eyeing the papers.  
  
Ikuko held up the letters, "One is yours, addressed to you when you were old enough to read it and understand. The other belongs to me. This newspaper is something I found when you were around the age of two or so." She handed Usagi her letter and gestured for her to open it.  
  
Usagi opened the large envelope carefully. It was a beautiful washed parchment like paper made into an envelope, and the letter inside was made of the same articulate paper.  
  
Dear Ms. Serenity Potter,  
  
Usagi stopped in her reading. 'Is that my real name? Serenity.? My past always haunts me, doesn't it?'  
  
If you're reading this, it means you've found out about your real family. Now is the time for your questions to be answered and the truth revealed. You were born Serenity Potter to a wonder set of parents named James and Lily Potter. You were not born alone; you have a brother named Harry.  
Your parents were murdered when you and your brother were only a few months old. While your brother was sent to live with your Aunt, your mother's sister, you were taken to the Tsukino's in Japan. The loss of their first child was something they hadn't yet coped with, and you needed a family to love you.  
When you are old enough and ready, I wish that you night want to see you family and where they lived. I hope this letter finds you well and happy, Serenity. Please send an owl if you ever wish to visit in London.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Usagi nodded to herself as she finished the letter. "What does that newspaper say?"  
  
Ikuko looked at it and spoke, "It's in English, but I can read it to you." She opened it up and began to translate.  
  
"'bCouple murdered in their Home, children missing -London/b' September 30, 19** A couple, by the name of Potter, were found dead in their home early this morning by their neighbors. The Potter's had just given birth to two children in late July and there had been no sign of the children to be found. There was no sign of a struggle in the home. Investigators wish to perform an autopsy to discover the cause of death, but a living will was found, asking that no tests be done if they died.  
Investigators are now looking for the two children. There could be the possibility that they were kidnapped by who ever killed the Potters, but nothing is sure yet. The boy, Harry, has green eyes and black hair; while the girl, Serenity, has light colored hair and blue eyes. If they are spotted, please contact the Police Association as soon as possible. ***-****"  
  
Usagi breathed in deeply, taking in every word that her mother spoke. This was all too much for her and all she really wanted to do was go back to bed.  
  
"Usagi. when that owl comes, inviting you to that school, I want you to go." Her mother broke the silence that had reigned for a few moments.  
  
"You want me to go? But, I don't speak any English!" Usagi protested. Why did her mother want her to leave? After claiming she was afraid she would!  
  
"I know this is going to be hard for both of us. But with everything that's happened, I want you to see your family. I want you to see where you're from. And I want you to smile again, Usagi-chan. What's happened to you is horrible, I know, but I want you to know who you are. You're not just some forgotten hero, Usagi. You're so special and you're going to realize it when you get to this school."  
  
Usagi nodded numbly, agreeing to what her mother was trying to make her understand. "I just don't get how this school is going to make me realize that. What's so special about this school anyways?"  
  
Her mother looked at her and stated, "Hogwarts is the school for witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
:: THUMP! ::  
  
And Usagi was out for the count.  
  
***********  
  
The next week was the most hectic anyone could remember for the Tsukino's. Sure enough, the very next day, an owl delivered Usagi's invitation to Hogwarts. She responded with a 'yes, I will attend' and the day after that she received a list of materials needed for the school year, a short letter on a few mannerisms and customs of witches and wizards, and instructions for traveling to England.  
  
She was supposed to board a plane to Germany, and then in Germany transfer onto a train headed for London. She would meet a man who would provide a place for her to live until school started. It all happened so fast that Usagi couldn't remember anything that happened between the time she found out who she was and when she exited the train in London.  
  
Her mother had told her to write often and would be looking forward to when she would come home during the Christmas break.  
  
As she stepped off the train in the busy station in London she reflected on all the happened to her. How was it that just three days ago she was in her house in Tokyo thinking about her lost friends, and now she was about to meet family she never knew she had and go to a school to learn how to be a witch?  
  
"Ms. Serenity Tsukino?" A polite voice in Japanese interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. In front of her was a man in what she assumed was in his forties. He looked almost frumpy and lanky. She nodded in response and she almost swore he looked relieved. "My name is Remus Lupin and I'm here to pick you up for Hogwarts."  
  
She watched him cautiously as they went to find the terminal where they dropped off the baggage from the train. She couldn't tell if her eyes were playing jokes on her or not, but he seemed to glow the faintest tint of silver, like the moon.  
  
They picked up her bags and got into a conspicuous looking car. Usagi looked at its condition and wondered when the last time it was serviced.  
  
Remus seemed to pick up on her reaction and smiled as he spoke. "This is a Ministry of Magic car. Arthur Weasley is actually the one who owns it. It's rather special." He pulled a lever and the car lifted off the ground.  
  
Usagi squawked as she saw them leave them ground. "What is this thing?!"  
  
Remus laughed softly, "It's a flying car."  
  
************  
  
Suffice to say, Usagi was rather thrilled to be on the ground again. She had flown before, just not in a magic car. She pulled her bags out from the back and sighed. She had a long trip and was so ready for food and a bed.  
  
"Ah, let me help you with one of those!" Remus remarked, grabbing one of her bags. They stepped up onto a porch and Remus turned to her, handing her a small piece of parchment. "Please read this to yourself and memorize."  
  
"What-" Usagi started, but Remus shook his head cutting her question off. She looked at the parchment and read:  
  
iThe order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmald Place /i  
  
Usagi handed the parchment back to Remus who immediately burned it with a stick he pulled from his pocket. She looked up at the number of the building, number 11. She looked to her sides and found numbers 10 and 13. "Remus-san, where's num-"  
  
"Just think about what you just read." He responded cryptically.  
  
As soon as she did, a grimy door emerged from in between numbers 11 and 13. She gasped as a house just appeared to have shoved its way in between the two existing ones. She didn't have much time to look as Remus was shoving her inside with all of her bags.  
  
"What's going on, Remus-san?!" Usagi was getting rather tired of being led around with little or no answers. She was tired, hungry and very grumpy.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Tsukino, it's a pleasure to finally see you again." A soothing voice stated from behind her. She turned and saw a tall man with a long white beard, white hair, and tiny half- moon spectacles. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."  
  
-------******************------- 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Mare Serenitatis  
  
Chapter 2  
  
9/14/03  
  
------******************------  
  
Usagi's eyes had to have widened at least an inch. Here was the man who took her to the Tsukino's, the man who separated her and her brother, and the man who wished she would come back and go to Hogwarts.  
  
Usagi bowed. "Hajimemashite, Dumbledore-san. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu." She said politely.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and bowed as well, even though it was not his custom. "I think we'll need a translation spell for you. Do you know any English?" He asked her, always smiling.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, I was never very good in learning it. I always did badly in class." She blushed as she spoke, embarrassed for not knowing her native language.  
  
But Dumbledore merely nodded his head, not aware of her embarrassment. "Don't worry, we'll do a translation spell for you, and later on the language will come back to you." He turned to walk out of the room but Usagi ran up to him.  
  
"Matte! Dumbledore-san, I have some questions I wanted to ask you!" Her heart was pounding. She wanted to know a lot of things about her family.  
  
He nodded at her. "Follow me then, Usagi. We'll talk in the kitchen. I'm sure you're very hungry." He winked and began walking again.  
  
Usagi followed him into the kitchen and there she saw an older red-haired woman cooking a meal, and some kids sitting at the table, all with fiery-red hair. Two appeared to be twins, while the other two were just merely brother and sister. They were all having a good time laughing, talking, and eating that when she and Dumbledore walked in, they didn't notice them right away. But when they did, they all fell silent and stared. Usagi was becoming nervous and wondered if she had something abnormal on her face.  
  
The woman finally smiled and wiped her hands on a towel. "It's so good to see you here, dear! I'm so happy that you made it safely from Japan. How was your trip over?" She waited a few seconds, and after receiving no response from Usagi, she became worried. "Dumbledore, does she not speak?"  
  
"Oh!" Dumbledore laughed at himself. "I'm sorry, Molly. It appears I forgot she cannot understand English yet. Just a moment, please." He took out his wand, muttered a few words Usagi couldn't understand and smiled. "There, I believe the problem is fixed."  
  
Molly smiled. "Well, that's good. Can you understand me now, dear?" She asked. Usagi nodded. "My name is Molly Weasley. I was trying to say before that I'm glad you're here safe. How was your trip?"  
  
Usagi bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Usagi Tsukino. The trip over was very long, and I'm kind of hungry." She blushed as her stomach growled slightly after she said that.  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed and went back to the stove, "Here, have a plate of chicken, I do hope you eat chicken!" Usagi nodded, even though Mrs. Weasley's back was to her.  
  
One of the boys got up from his seat and walked over to her, extending his hand. "Hullo there, I'm George Weasley, how do you do?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head to him and shook his hand. "Fine, thank you."  
  
George pointed to the others at the table. "That's my brother Fred; try not to get us mixed up!" He said while laughing as he gestured to Fred. "That's my little brother, Ron, and our sister Ginny." He said, pointing to the younger two.  
  
Ron glared, "I'm not so little anymore, you dumb bloke! I'm 16, only a year younger than you!" Ginny nodded, agreeing with her brother.  
  
Fred reached over and ruffled Ron's hair. "Don't make you any smarter now does it? Ickle Roni-kins!"  
  
Ron slapped away his brother's hand and tried his best to ignore him. "So, you're Harry's sister?"  
  
Usagi nodded slowly, not sure what to say or what Ron was trying to get at.  
  
Ron nodded slightly. "He'll be so excited to meet you. I know when we found out you were coming, it's all me and my family talked about for days."  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. "I see. Does he know I'm here.? Harry, I mean."  
  
Dumbledore answered that question. "He'll be here in two days with another friend of ours. We haven't told him yet, I thought it would be best for him to find out when he got here."  
  
"When who got here?" Someone asked from outside the room. The man stepped in and Usagi saw he also has red hair, but only his was a receding hairline. He nodded to the kids who responded with mixed hullo's and 'hey dad'.  
  
Dumbledore turned to him, "Ah Arthur! This is Ms. Tsukino. Usagi, this is Arthur Weasley."  
  
Usagi bowed again, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at her in confusion. "Are you alright? Why've you got your head down like that?" He ducked to look to see if she was sick or something.  
  
"Not to worry, Arthur. That's the traditional way of greeting someone in Japan." Dumbledore interjected.  
  
Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "Oh! Do forgive me, Usagi!" He then proceeded to bow back to her, overdoing it a bit.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came back over to Usagi and handed her a plate of chicken and vegetables. In one swift motion, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley managed to clear everyone out of the kitchen so Dumbledore and Usagi could talk.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as they sat down. "So, what would you like to ask me, Usagi?"  
  
She picked at her chicken and looked up. "Well, first of all. The letter that was written to me when I was a baby didn't explain things enough for me. Would you mind explaining why, how and by whom my parents were killed?"  
  
"Well, to start first, a little over 50 years ago, there was a student at Hogwarts named Tom Riddle. He was very much into practicing the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, I don't know much of what happened to him after he left the school, but he was so vengeful and angry, that he set out to kill all muggle- born wizards and those wizards that opposed him. Your mother and father opposed him greatly, and thus they were killed. Your mother and father died protecting you and your brother.  
  
"Voldemort, as Tom now refers to himself as, preformed one of the Unforgivable curses on your parents. That is how they were killed. Another reason he went after your parents was because of a prophecy told many years ago. The one who would be able to defeat Voldemort would be a boy born in late July to parents that had defied Voldemort three times. Voldemort would mark him as an equal. Harry is the only one that can defeat him for good. That is why he came after your family."  
  
Usagi nodded, trying to take in everything she could. "Why was it that I was sent so far away and Harry was sent to our Aunt's?"  
  
"Because your mother died protecting Harry, her blood was spilled. Because that blood also runs in your Aunt's veins, it was the only way to protect Harry from Voldemort. He was not after you, thus you could be sent elsewhere without a 'blood-pact'."  
  
"My mother. I mean, my mother in Japan. Does she know about any of this? Does she know about. magic?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Your mother was born a squib. A squib is a child born to a wizard family that has no powers. She knew what Hogwarts was, she knew who the Potter's were, and she knew exactly who she was taking in when I left you on her step. I think that was also why she was hesitant to send you here when you turned 11. She knew the danger of Voldemort was out there, and she didn't want to give up her child."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I guess that's why she seemed so nonchalant about owls delivering school papers then."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I hope you do not mind, but I have a few other matters I need attend to. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. You can ask Lupin, he'll know how to get a hold of me."  
  
"Oh wait; I had a question about Lupin! I was wondering, when I first met him, there was a silver glow around him. It was like the moon was shining on him but it was broad daylight." Usagi said, hoping Dumbledore would know what she was talking about.  
  
He looked down at her through his half-moon spectacles. "Yes. He does have a silver glow that only you can see. Only you can see that glow because you're Lunarian." He stopped short at her surprised look. "Yes, I know who you once were. Your parents knew it too. That is one reason they named you Serenity. I know many things, Usagi." He sat down once again. "Do you recall the curse of Werewolves?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Is Lupin a werewolf?"  
  
He nodded in response. "Do you remember how that curse originated?"  
  
Usagi looked at her food. "It came from my people. When Earthlings would come to the Moon, some were cursed. Lunarian women were always very beautiful. so were Lunarian men. But, if an Earthling shamed or insulted a Lunarian woman, she would put a curse on him. The curse was that every time he saw the Moon from Earth, he would turn into a beast; a beast that reflected his behavior when he was on the Moon."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. But, those first issued the curse would always turn into beasts at every phase of the Moon. They were forever tortured by the memory of their actions. The curse changed after those first infected bit someone else. They would only turn into beasts when the full Moon rose. Because they were not the ones who insulted the people of the moon, they could still be men. But the full Moon emits the strongest powers and thus they change for that phase.  
  
"The glow you see is the Moon's power over him. It will become slightly stronger as the full Moon approaches." He rose from his seat again. "Please excuse me. I suggest you get some rest. Harry will be coming the day after tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, he left Usagi to finish her barely touched food.  
  
-----------***************------------ 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Mare Serenitatis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
11/12/03  
  
I s'pose I should've made it clear what time frame we're dealing in. I sort of just figured it would be obvious and try not to make a big deal over it, but here goes.  
  
This is set after the battle with Galaxia in Sailormoon SailorStars and the sixth book of Harry Potter.  
  
I realize some of you may and may not like how I go about things with Harry Potter, considering the events of the recent book. But, try to remember it's fiction, please. If you're going to get upset over some small detail that I change/alter/leave the way it was, then you might need to reevaluate your own reality and ask yourself why you care so much as to flame a complete stranger.  
  
Not to be a sore sport over that, but I've seen it happen to too many good authors who get flamed for stupid reasons.  
  
I don't own these characters, other people do. This is the only time I'll say this so I don't become monotonous. But it will apply to every chapter hereafter.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
------*****************-------  
  
The next day passed slowly for Usagi. She woke up early, finding it hard to sleep in her new surroundings. She had gone to bed late, thankfully not waking Ginny Weasley, whom she had met that night.  
  
Her dreams were plagued by her nightmares of her destiny. It seemed no matter how far she got from home, Sailormoon would always be there. Princess Serenity would always be there. The Senshi would always be there. to die. That was what she saw.  
  
During the battle, she watched as they all sacrificed their Star Seeds for her. It would forever be imprinted in her head, an image that would never go away. It was disturbing, and she found it a miracle that she could even get up in the morning.  
  
"It's hard to fall asleep. and even harder to wake up." She whispered to no one in particular as she left the bedroom, intent on finding something to snack on to take her mind off things.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking breakfast for everyone when Usagi entered the Kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gave a cheerful, "Good Morning!"  
  
Usagi smiled back and raided the fridge.  
  
"Did you sleep well, dear?" She asked, wiping her hands on a wash cloth.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah, just fine, thank you." She answered, despite the real answer. She took a good look at the kitchen and only now noticed all of the odd trinkets on the shelves. "So, whose house is this? Why are you all here?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly. "This house belongs to a family by the name of Black. The last owner. His name was Sirius Black. A very good man. He left the house to Harry." She looked at her hands. "Sirius was killed this past June. He was your and Harry's Godfather."  
  
Usagi nodded, feeling a pang of guilt. She wasn't quite sure if it was sympathy for Harry, who seemed to have lost everything, or guilt for not being around to help. Maybe if she was here instead of in Japan, she could've saved this Sirius person.  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed to have known what was going on in Usagi's head, because she quickly answered. "Well, it's best not to think about it. There wasn't anything anyone could've done for him. Here, have some breakfast dear." She hastily handed her a plate and went back to the stove.  
  
Usagi stared at the plate of food before poking it with her fork. She muttered under her breath, "I'll bet there was something that could've been done for him."  
  
The rest of the morning was uneventful. Usagi explored the house a bit and was quite amazed at the various trinkets, portraits, and decorations of the Wizard house.  
  
You can also imagine her surprise as she found that the old portraits actually talked and were alive as if they were really there standing next to you. She talked for a while with a man called Phineas Nigellus, a great great grandfather to Sirius.  
  
He was quite surprised that the missing Potter girl was in his family's house, but wasn't surprised when she told him who she was.  
  
"Oh yes, they all have been expecting you these past few years. But no one was sure why you never came to Hogwarts before this. I remember times where my Great great Grandson would idly wonder how you were doing. But now that he's gone. this house is lonely again. But thank Merlin that dreadful house elf has finally left!"  
  
"House elf?"  
  
He nodded in his portrait. "Oh yes, a dreadful little elf named Kreacher. He started a lot of trouble, and finally left to live with the Malfoys, our cousins."  
  
He talked more about his family and other things in the Wizarding world that made Usagi even more confused than she was before. She bid goodbye to Phineas and said she would visit later.  
  
She explored a few rooms and had time to reflect on what had happened to her in only the past week. Not even a whole week ago, she found out she was a witch and the family she had grown up with for the past 16 years wasn't her real family.  
  
She was about to go into the room that she shared with Ginny when the front door opened and there were some excited voices.  
  
"Oy! Hermione, glad you made it!"  
  
"Hey, done enough studying already?" Usagi heard the voices of the twins and Ron asking her questions and giving her a hard time.  
  
"Oh snog off, Ron! Just because I actually do my homework unlike you, doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Well that's fine! I've been having a blast NOT doing my homework anyways!"  
  
Usagi heard Fred snicker. "Don't believe him. He finished it all a week ago because he didn't want to clean out anymore rooms."  
  
Then their voices became hushed and Usagi couldn't hear anymore. She shrugged and went into her temporary bedroom. She sighed as she flopped on the bed. It wasn't as if she didn't want to be friends with these people, but she didn't feel like she was on the same level as they were.  
  
It reminded her too much of her Senshi and best friends. They were a tightly knit group and had their inside jokes. She only now realized that towards the end, they had completely alienated themselves from other people. Usagi couldn't quite remember the last time she had actually hung out with Naru or Umino those last few months leading up to the fights with Galaxia and Chaos.  
  
It made her sick to her stomach as she thought about how Naru must've felt as she drew herself in more and more with the Senshi than with her. She hoped that Naru didn't hate her for her neglect and as soon as she found a phone in this place, she'd call right away to apologize. She loved Naru very much and it made her ill to think that she had totally forgotten her best friend.  
  
She was about to roll over and fall asleep when the door opened and Ginny and the new girl, Hermione, had walked in.  
  
Ginny smiled slightly, "Sorry if we're bugging you, Usagi. But I thought you might like to meet Hermione." She gestured towards her, "Hermione Granger, meet Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Usagi smiled faintly, relieved a little that Ginny had used her Japanese name when introducing her instead of Potter. "It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Usagi bowed as was her custom, but then shook hands with the bushy-haired girl.  
  
Hermione grinned. "It's so good to finally meet you! I've only heard a little bit about you from Ron, Fred, and George and I'd like to get to know you better!" She turned to Ginny and giggled, "We could use another girl around here!"  
  
Usagi's heart lightened a little bit. She seemed like a genuinely nice person and wouldn't mind getting to know her better. "That sounds fine."  
  
She turned to her, almost matter-of-factly, "And if you have any questions about school, homework, customs, currency, and things like that, come ask me! I'll help you." Then she added in a low and slightly less excited voice, "And if have any questions about Harry, too. Ron and I are his best friends."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Thanks so much. That means a lot." She paused to think, lightly tapping her index finger on her chin. "I do have a few questions. about all of those things actually!"  
  
The girls stayed in the bedroom for several hours talking and gossiping. Usagi had most of her questions answered about the Wizarding world and a few about Harry.  
  
"Harry plays Quidditch too!" Ginny shouted excitedly. "I was picked as the Seeker last year to replace Harry. Though this year I think I might try being a Chaser."  
  
"Replace?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Last year we had this awful woman named Umbridge as our professor for our Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Harry and Fred got into a fight with Malfoy and another one of his goons at one of the games. Umbridge banned Harry from Quidditch along with Fred and George. Ginny replaced him on the team." She cleared her throat. "Harry was picked as the Seeker in his first year, which is quite a feat. He was the youngest Seeker on a Quidditch team in quite a few years."  
  
"Decades, really." Ginny added.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Actually, it was a century. I remember Harry telling Ron about it when he was picked."  
  
Usagi crinkled her brow in confusion of all the terms. Then Hermione and Ginny proceeded to explain all of the basics of Quidditch at Hogwarts and the game when it was played by the teams from all over the world.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner, it was already late into the night, and Usagi being more tired than hungry declined the invitation, saying she would get to bed earlier.  
  
She slept for a few hours, and when she awoke, it was already the dead of night. She spied Hermione and Ginny already sleeping soundly in their beds next to hers. She laid there for a while, trying to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. Her stomach grumbled slightly and she decided to grab a snack from downstairs.  
  
She left the comforts of her warm sheets and tip-toed out of the room, trying not to disturb the other girls. Just as she was about to walk down the stairs, she heard the front door swing open and hit the wall with a loud slam.  
  
Frightened, Usagi crouched down and hid on the balcony, watching everything that was happening on the floor below her. A tall, burly man stepped through the doorway holding a bundle in his arms. He looked around frantically before shouting. "Dumbledore! Lupin! Tonks?! Someone help me! DUMBLEDORE!!"  
  
The bundle in his arms moved slightly, and Usagi saw a pale hand and wrist fall and dangle out in front of the burly man. Usagi gasped as she realized it was a person wrapped in all of the dark, dank looking cloth.  
  
Lupin, Dumbledore, and a witch Usagi didn't remember seeing before all rushed to the man from the living room downstairs.  
  
"Oh my! What happened, Mad-Eye?" The witch gasped out when she reached him. She seemed out of breath and quite frantic. As she waited for a response, she combed her fingers through her bright pink hair.  
  
"There was a Nundu. I'm almost positive. I could smell the disease in the air [1]." The man now identified as Mad-Eye said, clutching the bundle closer.  
  
Lupin sputtered. "B-but that's impossible! The Nundu beasts only reside in Africa! There's no way one would be in England!"  
  
"That is no necessarily true, Remus. Someone could have brought one here if they so wanted it badly enough. The question we must ask is who would do such a thing. And I'm afraid we all know of one person who would want to hurt Harry so badly."  
  
Usagi listened to it all. She had no clue what a Nindy thingy was, but she knew who was in that bundle of cloth; Harry. She gulped the bile that was beginning to form in her throat and forced herself to continue listening.  
  
"We have to help him now, before the disease becomes too great that we can't cure him." Lupin commented, gesturing that they bring Harry upstairs.  
  
"Mad-Eye, what. I mean, how has the Nundu poisoned him?" The witch with pink hair asked, sounding afraid.  
  
"When the Nundu breathes, it's so terrible that it could spread disease and sickness throughout an entire villiage, town, neighborhood. Hopefully it hasn't from where Harry was. but it's terrible enough. There hasn't been any instance where one Nundu has been subdued by any less than 100 Wizards working together." Mad-Eye answered gruffly, following Lupin and Dumbledore up the stairs.  
  
Usagi gasped as she tried to find a place to hide so that the Wizards wouldn't see her, but it was too late.  
  
"Usagi?" Dumbledore's tired voice asked. "Have you heard everything?"  
  
Usagi nodded, slightly ashamed for eavesdropping. But she was still bold and curious enough to say. "I'm sorry, Dumbledore-san. I. want to see him. even if he-"  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded. "Yes, I understand. Just follow and please don't get in the way."  
  
They all piled into one of the extra bedrooms. Lupin had decided to use Floo Powder to go to Snape's and see if he had any potions or antidotes for the Nundu's disease. Mad-Eye put Harry on the bed and removed the cloth that he was covered in.  
  
And there he was, The Boy Who Lived. His dark hair was wet with perspiration and matted messily against his pale face. His body shook with convulsions and his skin was clammy but cold to the touch. He looked almost like an old man, about to meet with Death.  
  
Mad-Eye left the room and came back moments later with a wet cloth. He placed it on Harry's forehead. "There. It should help keep the fever down. But it won't do no good without some sort of antidote." He took a long look at Usagi. "And who are you now?"  
  
Usagi bowed her head slightly from her position at Harry's side. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Dumbledore then supplied for her, "Alastor, she is also known better to you as Serenity Potter."  
  
Mad-Eye's one eye widened a tiny bit. "You don't say. Well, it's nice to meet you, Usagi. A shame though that this is how we meet."  
  
Usagi ignored his last comment and focused on her brother. 'Oniisan.' She thought to herself and him, while clutching his cold hand in hers. 'You. you just can't leave now. If you do, I won't even get to know you. Please don't leave.' She closed her eyes and prayed. She didn't pray for God. She prayed to her heart to help her.  
  
Usagi began to feel the flow of her energy leave her body and enter that of her brother's. It wasn't a large light show; it was merely a hum of energy. She vaguely realized her crescent moon insignia was glowing slightly as she concentrated more on her purpose.  
  
Mad-Eye grew suspicious. "Dumbledore, what is she doing?"  
  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts simply shook his head. "I imagine she is trying to help him."  
  
At that moment, Lupin returned quite excited, holding a bottle of elixir, and in tow was Professor Snape, looking as cross as usual. But his features seemed strained slightly with worry, which would seem odd to a few people.  
  
Lupin stopped short when he entered the room and almost dropped the bottle he was holding. He brought his hand up and grabbed his chest and gasped out. "I. what's going on? It. feels like the full moon." His breathing became ragged as he leaned against the doorframe of the room.  
  
Dumbledore was at his side immediately. "Not to worry, Remus. It's only Usagi. I shall explain it to you later. Have no fears, nothing shall happen to you now." He gently took the bottle from Lupin's hand and looked to Snape. "Thank you for this on such short notice, Severus. This came about quite suddenly."  
  
Snape nodded. "Quite alright, Albus." He glanced at Usagi, who had opened her eyes and backed away from Harry a bit. All signs of her "help" gone. The only clue was her labored breathing. He narrowed his eyes. "And who might this be, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Usagi. She took the hint and came over by the two men. "Severus Snape, this is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Usagi bowed to the man who Dumbledore was introducing her to. She took in his harsh features, dark greasy hair, cold dark eyes, a large hook nose, and pale skin. "I. well my name is also Serenity Potter."  
  
Snape's eyes seemed to narrow even more when she said that. "Is that so?" He asked, though Usagi knew he wasn't really asking her. "Well, I hope you're more disciplined than your brother." He didn't even bother to look at her face when talk to her either.  
  
She felt herself become angry at his comments, but tried to calm herself down as much as possible. Maybe he was just having a bad night. being dragged here in the middle of the night would make anyone a bit cranky. She nodded. That had to be it. Fine, she'd give Mr. Jerkface a second chance, but that would be IT!  
  
"What did she do?" Mad-Eye asked Dumbledore as he felt Harry's forehead. He also noticed he stopped convulsing and more color had returned to his face.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I think you should ask her yourself." He pushed Usagi, who felt quite confused as to what was going on due to her mental tirade, forward. "Moody would like to know what you did to Harry, Usagi."  
  
She nodded. "I. used some of my powers to give him more strength to fight the disease. I also got rid of some of it. He still needs medicine, though." She finished quietly, feeling very self-conscious with everyone's eyes on her. In order to try and save herself some embarrassment, she quietly walked back over to Harry's side and sat down in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand.  
  
Moody shrugged. "Well, it answers my question." He then set to work, and gave Harry the potion for the Nundu disease.  
  
Usagi, feeling the events of the night finally getting to her, drifted off to sleep hearing the mutterings of the others in the room, and Harry's shallow, but paced breathing.  
  
*********************  
  
Striking green eyes opened slowly and groggily. He tried to move his arm to rub the sleep from his eyes, but it wouldn't budge. He looked down quite confused and saw the long blonde locks of a girl. What confused him even more was she was clutching his hand, while she was asleep no less!  
  
"Ah, I see you're finally awake, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at the familiar voice. "Professor Dumbledore!" He exclaimed hoarsely. His throat was sore and he rubbed it with his free hand. He looked down to his other hand that was being held prisoner. "What's happened?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he gently pried the girl's hand from Harry's. "She stayed with you all night long. I was surprised at first, but I should have realized why from the beginning." He spoke cryptically, as it seemed it was his nature to always do so.  
  
"I don't understand, Professor."  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you yesterday?" Dumbledore asked instead.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "There was. this big cheetah. or leopard. It was pacing up and down the street outside of my house. I thought it was odd and went outside to see if it was really a magical creature. When I got near it, I smelled this awful smell. It was like something was rotting, or even worse it smelled like burning or decaying flesh." Harry shivered involuntarily. "It looked at me and walked at me, breathing hard like it had just been running. I don't remember what happened after that. I think I passed out." He looked to Dumbledore, silently asking if that was what truly happened.  
  
"That creature is called a Nundu. It is like a giant leopard. Its breath sends out a foul disease and sickness that can wipe out whole villages or neighborhoods. It was very fortunate that Moody was in the area that he spotted the Nundu shortly after your encounter with it."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes a bit. 'Were they keeping watch over me again.?' "Oh." He looked down at the blonde-haired girl again. He took in her appearance, pink pajamas, a short, but thin body, and extremely long golden blonde hair.  
  
"As I said before, she stayed with you all night. I would like to give you an explanation about her, Harry. But it's something best told while she's awake as well." Dumbledore tried to gently shake her awake, but when that was proving to be useless, he kicked the leg of the chair on which she was sitting in.  
  
The sudden jolt brought Usagi back to the land of the living and she jumped, now awake. "I'm up, I'm up." She said softly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
She then looked up and noticed Harry was wide awake and staring at her in silent confusion. She was so happy to see him awake that she immediately hugged him. "Yokatta, Harry! I was so worried!" She didn't even notice she had reverted back into Japanese for that moment.  
  
She pulled back out of the hug as she felt him tense up. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
He looked a bit surprised, but shook his head. "It's fine."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting the two teenager's attention. "Harry, I would like for you to meet Usagi Tsukino. She's come all the way from Japan to attend Hogwarts this year." Usagi bowed her head.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." He said, not really knowing how it explained things.  
  
"But, there is one other thing, Harry." Dumbledore continued. "Usagi's real name is Serenity Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes grew in surprise and shock. "SERENITY WHAT?!"  
  
-----**************-----  
  
[1] I got the idea of the Nundu from one of the supplemental Harry Potter texts. Not written by JK Rowling herself, but by someone else. The book lists several magical creatures, what they look like, how dangerous they are, and where they're found. The Nundu is rather dangerous, or so the book states, however, whether it would really stalk a person or not is beyond me. I'm just guessing here. Besides, it was either the giant leopard or the giant snail. Which would you have picked? 'Nuff said.  
  
One more side note. I hadn't realized that when I typed the last chapter, how short it was. Believe me, it's a lot harder to get ideas and situations out and make everything believable. So, if you feel the need to complain about chapter size, please don't. Please don't waste your time or mine doing that. I won't write any more than I have to in order to satisfy someone. 


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Author: Bunny-chan

Email: Bunnychan85hotmail.com

Mare Serenitatis

Chapter 4

5/14/04  
  
Hey everyone. Back again for another chapter. But first, I have a question, almost a challenge, but not quite.  
  
Who knows what Mare Serenitatis is in reference to? Basically, find out where I got the name from. Then! Name me one more 'Mare'. If you're confused, email me and I'll give you a hint. Leave your response in your review.  
  
I've come across one more problem. Adjusting Usagi's age to fit both time and story has given me a few bumps to work out. I know in Sailor Stars she's already 16... but let's assume that only at the end of the battle she turned 16. It moves the final battle later and closer to the summer. But to make sure that Harry's birthday in late July is preserved, this needs to be done.  
  
So enjoy another chapter of this crazy story.

* * *

Harry's knuckles turned white as he gripped his bed sheets for dear life. He breathed in heavily, thinking over the words that had just been uttered to him. His chest constricted and he found it hard to catch his breath.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Harry?"  
  
Harry faintly heard her soft voice echo through his head, but he couldn't respond. It was like some force was making him numb and he continued to feel loss of sensation and control all over his body. When he was finally able to find his voice again, he spoke in a low shaky voice. "Serenity... Potter? How?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "When Voldemort killed your parents, you were sent to your Aunt's while Usagi was sent to a Wizard family in Japan. It was safer that way." He shook his head and pushed his half-moon spectacles up on his nose. "I'm very sorry that you were never told about her. Usagi didn't find out either until a week ago really."  
  
Harry's gaze moved over to Usagi and he looked her up and down. "We don't look much alike..." He said, more to himself than Dumbledore or Usagi. "The same nose and maybe similar face shapes. But that's all..."  
  
"There will be much time for you to dwell on appearances later." Dumbledore responded kindly, the twinkle in his eye came back slightly. "But for now, perhaps the two of you would like to get to know each other better?"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded slightly. "Yes, that would make me happy."  
  
Harry nodded as well; still feeling shocked from everything going on. He watched as Dumbledore made his way out of the bedroom and shut the door lightly behind him.  
  
The two teenagers sat in silence for a long while, not really knowing how to begin the conversation. The silence seemed to bug Usagi more than it did Harry and she fidgeted restlessly in her chair beside his bed.  
  
Harry noticed and his green eyes turned sympathetic. "Can't sit still for very long?" He asked suddenly. Usagi's crystal blue eyes shot open at his words as she nodded numbly. "Sometimes I feel that way too, especially when I'm in my History of Magic class. The professor is a ghost... so, he's particularly dull."  
  
"Your professor is a ghost?"  
  
He smirked. "Yah, his name is Professor Binns. I think he's been dead for a while."  
  
Usagi scratched the back of her head and was sure there was a bead of sweat hanging above her like in the animation shows. "Isn't that odd?"  
  
Harry chuckled slightly. "Well, it was when I first came to Hogwarts. But there are plenty of ghosts that live at the school. It's practically a normal occurrence for me now. Among the other strange going- ons there." He looked over to her and she seemed to be paying complete attention to everything he said. "So... Usagi, how old are you? Are you younger than me? I mean... you look like you are. You can't be any older."  
  
"Oh, I'm 16 years old. We're twins, did you know? I think it's a lot to take in at once. When my mother told me, I felt like the whole world collapsed on me." She said, looking out the dingy window of the bedroom.  
  
"Yah, it does feel like the whole world collapsed. It's nice that I have a birthday to share with someone I guess." He smiled weakly. "Too bad we couldn't have met each other a few weeks ago; it would've been nice to celebrate on the 25th together." He smiled at her, but soon lost it as she frowned.  
  
She blinked nervously. "The 25th? I... I celebrate my birthday on June 30th."  
  
Harry's green eyes flashed and seemed to narrow a bit. "Oh you have? I guess that you can get confused when you're not with your real family." His voice was harsh, but there was pain there too.  
  
Usagi blinked. "I've always celebrated my birthday on June 30th. It's just the day my mother chose I guess." She finished quietly. She felt like he may be angry with her... maybe because she had a person she called mother. But for some reason his words hurt her and she didn't know why.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, Usagi." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I guess I really need to get used to it all. I mean, not even a month ago, I was back to having no one. And now I have a sister. Sirius died and I've been locked up at the Dursley's... all by myself to think about what happened that night. Over and over I see him falling through that veil and it kills me." He gave a strangled sob. "I should have saved him! I could have! Sirius would still be here if it wasn't for me!"  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright, Harry. Don't... don't kill yourself over it." She struggled with what to say on such a terrible subject. "I know what you're going through... my friends, they died. It was an accident, and I'm sure if I had just done what I was supposed to, I could have saved them. But they're gone, and that's that. I spent weeks locked up in my room. I didn't leave for anything. I was wasting away. Then one day I woke up. My friends, they died for me so I could live... they wouldn't want me to kill myself for them."  
  
She backed away and looked into Harry's miserable and distraught eyes. "And I know that Sirius would never want you to kill yourself over him." She said softly, wiping away the small traces of tears that were left on his face. "He died so you could live. Don't ruin his intent."  
  
He looked down, slightly ashamed of himself for acting the way he was. "How did your friends die?"  
  
Usagi looked at him sadly. "It's a very long story... But we all got into a problem with... I guess you could call them a gang. One by one, this gang killed my friends until there was only me left. They died so I could live and beat these people. And I eventually did, but the damage was already done. They weren't coming back, ever." She finished suddenly, as if there was more, but she refused to say anything. "I'm sorry; I guess it's too painful to talk about."  
  
Harry understood somehow that she would tell him one day, and left the issue at that. "It's alright. But tell me about Japan! I've never been there before. What is your home like?"  
  
Her blue eyes lit up as she smiled. She babbled on to Harry about her mother and father and little brother Shingo. She explained how her school system worked and where she went after her detentions every day. She talked about Motoki, Fruits Parlor Crown, the arcade, Tokyo Tower, Juuban Park and other places in her hometown that she visited regularly with her friends.  
  
And they sat for most of the morning, talking about things that interested them, and got to know each other better until it was as if they never parted in the first place. Harry smiled as she talked about any little thing that came to her mind and thought, it wouldn't be so bad to actually have a sister.  
  
Harry also told her about his life with the Dursley's, their Aunt and Uncle, and how he found out about his being a Wizard. He talked about the Wizard towns and some of the customs, including the food they ate, the ways they traveled and how they dressed. He talked a lot about Hogwarts and how he considered it to be his home more than the house on Privet drive.  
  
But their talks were interrupted by a knock at the door. A head of bushy brown hair stuck its way into the door and muttered, "Sorry to bother you guys..."  
  
"Hermione, it's alright!" Harry exclaimed, laughing. "When have you even been that shy?"  
  
Said girl's head shot up in surprise and her brown eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Harry...?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?!"  
  
"You're laughing."  
  
"Can't a guy laugh?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I've heard you laugh. It's nice to hear it again." She continued in a more normal tone, "Mrs. Weasley wants to know if you two are hungry. We've all been holding back in bugging you two this morning... but Mrs. Weasley thought you should eat something."  
  
But that was how Usagi and Harry spent most of their days during the days that led up to the beginning of school. They would tend to talk to each other for what seemed like hours and it would be hard for them to part at the end of the day for bed. Usagi found she had many things in common with Harry and she felt closer to him as her sibling than she had felt to any of her friends back home.  
  
And Harry felt that Usagi was someone who could understand his problems. He admitted that the two of them had some of the same traits, but he claimed her appetite was not something they had in common. There was a sort of feeling he got sometimes in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, but he just knew deep down that she was one person he'd look after for the rest of his life.

* * *

"They seem to be getting along very well, don't you think?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyes to meet the steely gray ones of Remus Lupin. He nodded and smirked lightly to himself. "Yes, I quite agree Remus. Though he might not forget everything that happened only a few months ago, hopefully he'll start to recover with his family being around him."  
  
Remus sighed and nodded his head. "Of course, Albus. It's not so easy to forget something like that. Especially Sirius..." He trailed off, gaining a misty and longing look in his aged eyes. "At any rate, Albus, what did you call me here for?"  
  
"Ah! I had almost forgotten, Remus! Please forgive me! Old age is certainly beginning to take its effect." He took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed his forehead lightly, attaining the look of a tired old man. "I have been meaning to speak to you about a certain matter for a while now. I know that the potion that Severus prepares for you is the only thing that keeps your transformation under control." He paused, waiting for some type of response from Remus. When he received no word, he continued. "But it seems there might be a power that will ruin that fragile control."  
  
Remus shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Albus..."  
  
"Usagi holds an ancient magic that I have not seen in quite a long time. Her power is drawn from the Moon just like the ancient Lunarians before her have. When she used some of that power to help Harry recover from the Nundu attack, you walked into the room and felt the Moon's pull." Remus' face lit up with understanding as Dumbledore spoke. "Therefore, I ask you, be careful when around her. If she draws on too much power in your presence, it could trigger your transformation without the Moon being full, and even to a worse extent, in broad daylight."  
  
"Do you think it could be possible for that to happen?" Remus' brows creased in a frown.  
  
"My dear Remus, in these recent years, I've come to believe anything is possible."

* * *

"....so then we found out that Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew!"  
  
"Suge! Honto? Did you catch finally catch him?"  
  
Harry sighed. "We had him, but he ran off to Voldemort again." He gave a small smirk however when Usagi seemed unaffected by the name of the Dark Lord.  
  
"C'mon! Quit fooling around! We need to get to Diagon Alley for your bloody school books!" Fred exclaimed pushing Usagi and Harry towards the fireplace downstairs. "Mum has been waiting for you two for over an hour!"  
  
Ron laughed at the two disheveled teens as they scrambled to pull on their cloaks.  
  
"Ack, Gomen ne! I didn't know we had been talking that long!" Usagi gasped out as she finally got her purse and cloak settled on her person.  
  
Harry laughed, quite used to her random Japanese by now. "It's alright Usagi. Mrs. Weasley is usually very forgiving." He assured her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as they got ready to use the floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. "Now, I told you about this stuff. Just say loudly and clearly where you want to go and you'll be fine."  
  
"You'll be fine! Just do like me!" Hermione exclaimed as she lifted her hand which was full of floo powder. "DIAGON ALLEY!" She threw the powder into the fireplace and she disappeared in a green flame.  
  
"Sugoi....!" Of all of the things Usagi had heard about and seen since she had come, this by far was the most amazing. Imagine all of that energy she had used for teleportation when she could've used floo powder!!  
  
Harry pushed the day-dreaming girl forward. "It's your turn, Usagi. Just remember to say it loudly and clearly."  
  
George gave a loud laugh. "Yeah! Don't end up like Harry did with his first time! Flat on his back and a grate down in Knockturn Alley!"  
  
Fred clapped his hand on George's shoulder and laughed with him. "Wish I was there to see it, mate!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't find it all that funny and walked right up to the boys. "Now you boys stop that right now! You're going to scare the poor girl! And what do you think you're doing bringing up such a trivial time!" She gave one last glare at them and muttered to herself. "Should really send them back to school..."  
  
Usagi giggled despite the situation and grabbed a fist full of floo powder. She took one long deep breath and shouted, "Diagon Alley!!" while throwing the floo powder into the fireplace where she stood. She felt a pull behind her and saw the fading forms of her brother and friends. It became increasingly darker until it was pitch black. She could hear hushed voices and whispers like the wind, but there wasn't anything she could make out.  
  
Then suddenly everything became bright again and she stared into the smiling faces of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione asked laughing lightly.  
  
Usagi gave a glance around her before a huge grin plastered itself to her face. "That was AMAZING! Can we do it again?!" She started jumping up and down excitedly and didn't notice the person behind her until Ron and Hermione shouted, "Look out!"  
  
Usagi fell hard into the body of that person, and she thought that they had been kind enough to catch her, until she found herself flung roughly to the ground. "Itai...!"  
  
"Stupid git!" She heard the voice above her sneer. "Watch what you're doing!"  
  
"God Malfoy! You didn't have to do that! She didn't mean to bump into you!" Ron shouted into Malfoy's face while Hermione helped Usagi up.  
  
"Daijoubu, Ron-kun..." Usagi stuttered as she dusted herself off. She looked at the boy who she bumped into. His hair was such a pale blonde that it made hers look like the sun and his the moon. His cold blue eyes glared at her until they sparked and a lazy grin grew on his face.  
  
"A foreigner, huh, Weasel? Granger...?" He scoffed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a green light shine through the grate and Harry appeared.  
  
Harry took one look at the scene before going to Usagi's side. "Are you alright?" At her nod her turned and glared at Malfoy. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?!"  
  
The blonde-haired boy noticed how close Harry got to the girl and gave him a glare and sneered. "Keep your little foreign girlfriend away from me, Potter! Or else you're going to find yourself in a lot more trouble than you bargained for!" He stuck his nose in the air and swiftly left the scene.  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy's fading back with hate. He really didn't understand Malfoy's problem, and he probably never would. He was about to say something nasty, but the blonde he was standing next to beat him to it.  
  
"Mou! What is that guy's problem!? Does everyone have a stick up their-"  
  
George and Fred stepped through the grate with their mother. Fred clapped a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You weren't talking about us, were you?"  
  
"Malfoy was being a jerk again. I swear that prat never grows up!" Hermione exclaimed, obviously disgusted with their encounter.  
  
George looked surprised for a second. "You mean that ferret was here?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley hushed them all and started to usher them towards the shops. "We're here for books, school supplies, and robes. Not gossiping!"  
  
Usagi suddenly looked downcast. She didn't even realize she had come all of this way with no money whatsoever. She dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out a few hundred yen... but that was all she had on her. Hermione and Ginny noticed and walked next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" Ginny whispered close to Usagi's ear, hoping it wasn't something major. She could tell the blonde was upset over something. Hermione leaned in too for her answer.  
  
"I'm so stupid. I didn't realize that I didn't have any money on me. I don't think I can buy anything today. I don't think I can even send an owl or call my Mother and ask for money in time." She said in a hushed voice. She didn't have a problem with asking for a favor and paying back for it, but she hated the inconvenience it caused everyone else.  
  
Hermione wasn't worried. She knew that Harry would have no problem lending his sister money for the day. And probably with the amount that Harry had from their parents, it wouldn't faze him in the least to buy Usagi's robes, books, and supplies.  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed the three girls hunched together, Hermione and Ginny on either side of a downcast Usagi. "What's wrong?"  
  
Fred and George were too far ahead to notice that their mother stopped walking, but Ron and Harry did and curiously looked back as Mrs. Weasley talked to Usagi, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It's just that I forgot that I don't have any money with me except for some yen. And I can't buy anything with just that." Usagi explained on the verge of tears. She really wanted to get her books and robes with the other girls.  
  
The older woman sighed and began to laugh. "Is that all dear? Oh you had me worried for a second. Dumbledore gave me a key to your vault, one that your parents left you. They left one for Harry too. I completely forgot to tell you and give you the key." She handed over a bronze key to Usagi with a smile.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "See? It's alright, Usagi." He walked over and took her hand. "We'll go over to Gringotts together and I'll explain the currency to you. Do you want to get your yen changed too?"  
  
The two talked excitedly together as they made their way to the Wizard's bank. Usagi's blonde Odangos bounced as she laughed with her brother.  
  
Hermione smiled at the scene. "You know, I think Harry will make a wonderful brother."  
  
Ron gave her a lazy smile. "You think? Aren't you the one who's always positive about things, Ms. Brain?"  
  
The girl in question stared at the red head coolly. After a few silent moments she threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Well, I guess there's no point anymore." At his confused look she continued. "I'm not helping you with your work anymore this term." She smiled to herself as she made her way down the street, ignoring Ron's pleads of apology and promises of chocolate frogs.

* * *

Bwahahahahaha! I'm leaving it off there. Next chapter will have a bit more too it. But I think 8 pages was pretty good.... 


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Bunny-chan

Email: Bunnychan85hotmail.com

Mare Serenitatis

Chapter 5

5/21/04  
  
Welcome back! I have one author note to answer a few concerns left in a review.  
  
To Nanashi:  
  
Thanks so much for reading and not flaming in your review. It's very much appreciated. To answer your points in your review, thanks for the correct date on Harry's birthday. I'm not sure if I had addressed that in author's notes beforehand, but I was unsure of the correct day in July, so thanks and I'll be correcting that.  
  
Yeah, Harry's had a rough year from this last book. I understand his reaction to Dumbledore in the book was... shall we say, outraged? But, for this point in time, let's just let his anger slide this once, hm?  
  
The blood pact deal was because his mother protected him with her love. The closest relative to his mother is his aunt. I don't think such a bond would work with a "supposed sister". If you do have another opinion on this matter, I would be more than happy to talk with you on it and see your side.  
  
Uh yeah, so Usagi is a blonde. Harry has black hair; by all means this shouldn't be right. BUT! In Sailormoon, Usagi is a blonde while her mother has blue hair and her father brown. Because of Usagi's past life, she was born with her hair color. I would like to think the same would apply to any family she was a part of.  
  
Yes, on looks alone it would be plausible for Usagi to be Narcissa and Lucius' daughter. However, personality-wise, I wouldn't go for this. Some traits are inborn and some are learned (and I'm basing this off of my college Pysch classes...), so granted growing up in a different household would change her personality some. However, there are traits that one has that clearly you gained from a parent. I absolutely could not imagine Usagi being a Malfoy. It's bad enough in some fics they get together.  
  
I hope I've addressed your concerns and I hope you continue to read this as well. Thanks! Bunny  
  
Ah, and Eternal Cosmos is my hero. She was the only one who responded to the quiz in the last chapter. 100% for answering correctly as well!!

* * *

It was hard for Usagi to imagine what life was like back in Japan now. She smiled as she looked at all of the people she passed and everything in the shop windows. She certainly missed Tokyo with all of its hustle and bustle, but London and Diagon Alley were alike and different at the same time.She tugged on Harry's sleeve and grinned. "Can we stop there?" She asked while pointing to the candy store. She might be in a different country speaking a different language, but she knew candy when she saw it!"Of course! The others might be in there already anyhow." He said, walking to the front door. "We always stop here and stock up before term begins. But watch out, some of the candies here are a bit different than what you're used to."Usagi's blue eyes widened a little. "Oh?" She walked passed all of the different kinds of candies and smiled as she recognized one. "Chocolate frogs! My mom always liked these! Or was that Turtles...?" She picked up one of the boxes and opened it a little to make sure it was the right thing. She gave a startled scream as the box began moving and the "chocolate frog" tried to escape from its confines.Behind her, she heard the laughter from her friends. Ginny, who Usagi hadn't noticed was there before, took the box from her hands and grabbed the chocolate frog. "They enchant them to make it seem like a real frog, Usagi." With a slight giggle in her voice she continued. "It won't hurt you, here."She took the moving frog from Ginny's outstretched hand and stared at it, careful not to let it go. At Ginny's prompting, she stuck it in her mouth and began to chew. It was just a normal piece of chocolate. She grinned. "That was fun! So, maybe it's not the chocolate frog that my mom likes to eat, but that was good!"The kids stocked up on sweets for the term at Hogwarts before Mrs. Weasley spotted them and claimed they had enough candy."We need to get new robes, books, quills, ink! We don't have time to stop for candy. Oh Ron, would you please wipe your mouth? I don't need my children walking down the street looking like they just left the trash pile!" She continued to ramble on to which everyone had just tuned her out.Hermione leaned in and whispered to Usagi, "We'll get your robes first. But, after that we'll stop at the pet store. You're allowed to either bring an owl, a cat, or a toad. Personally, I don't think a toad suits you." She giggled slightly.Usagi stuck her tongue out slightly thinking of taking a toad with her to school. But then she just remembered the chocolate frog she just ate and made a funny face. _'I REALLY hope I never get the two confused!'  
_Mrs. Weasley quickly ushered the herd into the robe shop. While the girls knew what kind of robes they needed along with their size, Usagi had to stand and be measured by the witch seamstress, Madam Malkin. The blonde fidgeted profusely throughout the whole fitting, not being used to staying in one spot for prolonged periods of time.When she was finally free, she stretched and grinned. "That was horrible!" She laughed as she talked with Hermione, "I don't want to do that ever again!"Mrs. Weasley smiled at her before recounting the errands she had to run. "Well, now that we have your robes, we should stop at the book shop and get everyone's books."Usagi whined slightly at the thought of actually buying school books. She knew she had to, and she was there in England to go to school, but she never thought she'd actually have to learn! She was about to open her mouth to complain but stopped herself.She had to be more responsible. She was here to get to know her family and become a witch. She left one life behind her, and another one was just starting. And the people she had met so far, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and even that horrid man, Snape, with the stick up his ass, she had a priority to do well since they were all helping her out._'Yosh! I won't complain! Usagi, you're going to start new here and now!'  
_With a smile on her face, she turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Let's get our books now; I can't wait to see what I'm studying!"Ron turned to Harry with a smirk on his face. "She won't be that excited when she gets there, mate."Harry chuckled in response. "Are you kidding? No one's excited to know that they're gonna have double potions with Slytherins! I'm not!"The red-head looked at him strangely. "How do you know we're going to have double potions with Slytherin again this year?"Harry gave him a knowing glance. "Don't we always?"After the kids left the book shop, everyone found themselves with about five or six different books, Usagi, being the unfortunate child that she was, found herself with ten books in total. She wavered slightly as she walked out of the shop."Mou! Why do I have so many?" She cried as she dropped them all onto the cobblestone road that was Diagon Alley. She sighed as she bent over to pick up her fallen books."I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley gave her a sympathetic smile before taking out Usagi's Hogwarts letter. "Since you're starting late, Dumbledore gave you extra classes to catch up a bit. But, he assured me that it wasn't too much."Usagi nodded as she held her bundle. "No choice then."

* * *

"Can we go to the pet store now?" Ginny asked her mother when it seemed like they had everything required on their lists.Mrs. Weasley had been scanning over her lists with a scrutinizing eye making sure they had everything when she finally smiled. "Yes girls, go ahead."Usagi's eyes widened as she shouted, "Yokatta!" She turned to Harry and deposited her books, robes, quills and parchments into his arms. She smiled when he gave her a confused look. "Hold them for me will you?" And with that she, Hermione and Ginny ran down the street to the pet store.Ron shook his head at Harry's now overflowing load. "Not even been here a month and she's already walking all over ya, mate."Harry turned to the red head with a bewildered look on his face. "What just happened?"Ron laughed and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You just got a taste of what a sister is _REALLY_ like." He wrinkled his nose as he thought of all the things Ginny put him through.Mrs. Weasley sighed as she listened to the boys' conversation. She'd really have to talk to Ron about getting along better with his little sister. But, she planned that for later and not right in the middle of Diagon Alley where every witch and wizard would be able to hear her. She smiled as she took the pile of books and whatnot from Harry's arms. "I'll just send these ahead to the house. Why don't you two catch up with them, hm?"Harry grinned, glad to be rid of the load and sprinted down the street with Ron to find the girls. When they did reach the pet shop, the girls were still outside peering into the window. On closer inspection, he noticed that Usagi's face was bordering on pale and her whole body seemed rigid. What was she staring at?One word escaped her lips which Harry and the others barely caught."Artemis..."

* * *

"Okaasan! Tadaima!" Tsukino Shingo shouted as he opened the front door and kicked off his shoes in the foyer. He threw off his backpack and rushed into the living room, intent on catching the last few minutes of _Kamen Rider 555_.Ikuko popped her head in the living room and gave her son a quick smile and welcomed him home before going back into the kitchen. She heard the tale-tell sounds of the television blaring and sighed. Her son was going to go deaf before 20 with the way he always had the volume up!Suddenly feeling lost, Ikuko felt the need to bake a cake. She knew Shingo and Kenji-papa would be more that grateful with the confectionary, but they wouldn't dig into it like her daughter would.She plopped into a seat and gave a weary look around. Normally, she wasn't this listless, but with her daughter gone, there were no random messes for her to clean up or sweets to make before 3:00pm.Ikuko gave a rueful smile. "I never thought I'd miss baking for my baby like this." She got up and decided to watch some television with her son, but while passing the foyer, she heard strange scratches at her door.With a confused tilt of her head she opened the door and instantly smiled. "Luna-chan!" She bent down to pick up the black feline. Since she had last seen the cat, Luna appeared as though she had lost a few pounds. "Oh you poor thing! We thought you ran away!"She walked back into the kitchen intent on finding Luna some food when Shingo ran into the kitchen. "Ne, 'Kassan? Is that Luna? Usagi's cat?"Ikuko nodded. "Yeah, she'll be so upset that she missed her." That cat gave the humans a confused look like she almost understood them. Ikuko smiled down at the cat and scratched her ears. "Usagi's gone away to school, Luna-chan."The cat's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. _'Usagi-chan is gone?!_'

* * *

It was Artemis. Usagi was almost positive. The only problem was, he sported a band-aid on his forehead, similar to when she had first found Luna. To be 100% sure she was going to have to take off the band-aid and see for herself. Faintly, she heard Hermione and Harry ask her if she was alright.She rushed in and immediately sought out the shop-keeper. "Excuse me! Is that white cat in the window for sale?"The shop-keeper though slightly startled by the young girls' outburst nodded and walked over to the cage to retrieve the cat. "He sure is. I found him not too long ago wandering around. Sometimes he looks at you funny, almost like he understands." He laughed and handed the cat over to Usagi.Usagi fingered the band-aid on the cat's head and the shop-keeper eyed her knowingly. "It's got some sort of scar or bald spot on its' forehead. Someone suggested we put it there so it wouldn't make him so ugly.The blonde nearly snorted at that. _'Artemis must be having a fit listening to this!'_ She pulled out some money from her pocket. "I'd very much like to have him, ugly bald spot and all."From the counter, she heard Ron sputter out a protest. "Now, SHE'S getting a cat?! How many vicious bags of fur do we need at Hogwarts?! First, that Bloody Mrs. Norris and then HER orange fur ball, and now this one?!"Ginny gave Usagi a smile. "He's still carrying his grudge against Hermione's cat, Crookshanks for allegedly eating his old rat, Scabbers." She gave the white cat an affectionate scratch behind his ears.Usagi watched as everyone left the shop. She took this moment to remove the band-aid from Artemis' head. With a slightly painful ripping sound the band-aid was off and Artemis' eyes widened."U-Usagi-chan?!"Usagi placed her hand over his mouth and smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Except, Artemis, please promise you won't talk until we get back home... I don't think even here people are used to talking cats."

* * *

Once in the privacy of her room back at Grimmald Place, Usagi gave the thumbs up for Artemis. He gave a sigh quite uncharacteristic for a cat."I'm so glad to see you, Usagi-chan. You have no idea how long I was there wandering. And then that shopkeeper put that stupid band-aid on my head! I was so worried I'd never make it back to Japan or find Minako!"Usagi narrowed her eyes on the cat. "What do you mean find Minako?" There was a glimmer of hope it seemed. Artemis was trying to find Minako, which could only mean she hadn't perished in the battle with Chaos."Well," he began slowly. "After the final battle with Chaos, Luna and I were so confused. We tried to find you guys, but it was hard. For some reason we weren't in Tokyo anymore. I have a feeling it had to do with that barrier over the city." He began to pace around on the floor, looking more like a tiny lion pacing in his cage. "Luna wanted to head back to Tokyo for you. I couldn't imagine Minako... not surviving in battle, so I came here, to England to look for her. It was far-fetched, I know... but I couldn't feel her energy anymore. Where could she be, Usagi-chan?" His eyes watered slightly as he looked up at her.Usagi closed her eyes. Was Artemis asking her for answers? Why was Minako gone? The subtle question was there too, in his eyes. Was it her fault that Minako was no longer with them along with the other senshi? "Artemis, I'm sorry. Minako's Star Seed was taken, along with the others at that time. In the end, I couldn't save any of them. Do you hate me for that?""Of course I don't hate you, Usagi-chan." Artemis said, disbelief in his voice from the Princess' question. He padded over to Usagi and curled up into her lap. "She did her duty, as the others. You're safe and alive.""I'm also alone, Artemis. Very much alone."The cat gave her an indigent look. "What about that boy down there? I don't think you're alone, Usagi-chan."Usagi was about to respond when the door to the bedroom creaked open ever so slightly. The door widened to reveal Ginny's freckled face. The blonde was about to ask what she wanted, but the youngest Weasley beat her to it."Usagi... Your cat was talking." Her eyes were wide as she stared at Artemis, who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible."Um... well, I mean... uh... Crap." Usagi stuttered for a response but found none.Ginny slowly made her way over to Usagi on the floor and sat down next to her. "I won't tell. I mean, if it's something you want to keep secret. Usually Ron, Harry and Hermione have their own secrets and don't let me in on them... But I'm really trustworthy!"Usagi smiled. "I'm sure you are Ginny." She turned to Artemis. "Do you think we can let her in on this, too?"The cat stared hard at his new charge before making an un-cat-like snort. "I guess we can, Usagi-chan. She already knows I can talk, so, it wouldn't make sense to try and keep it from her."Usagi grinned and glomped him, nearly cutting off his air supply. "Oh, you're the best, Artemis!"Usagi gave Ginny the extremely abbreviated version of her story, but with enough information to make it a sensible story. She left out a number of parts with her battles, only making note of the more important encounters, for example, her final fight with Beryl, Death Phantom, Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, Queen Nehelenia and finally Sailor Galaxia.Ginny sat transfixed through the whole thing. She was excited to find out that Usagi was really strong in her own way and that she would be able to share something to sacred with her. She had really been feeling left out on things with her brother, Harry and Hermione.There was a knock at the door which startled them out of their conversation. It opened to reveal Ron and Harry in their pajamas. "Ginny," Ron started. "Mom says you guys need to get ready for bed. We're leaving early for the train tomorrow."Harry walked in and sat on the bed. "How's your cat? Is he nice?" He started lightly petting Artemis on the head."Yeah, he's a good cat.""There's nothing good about balls of fur." Ron stated.Hermione shoved passed him to get into the bedroom. "Well, from the look on the poor cat's face, he doesn't seem to think much of you, either!"Usagi laughed as she watched Ron and Hermione fight each other. The whole group here really reminded her of her friends back in Tokyo and she found herself missing them so much. She giggled as she watched a flushed Ron storm out of their bedroom followed by an exasperated Harry."G'night guys!" Ginny called after them.Hermione huffed as she plopped into bed. "Honestly! You'd think all he had in his head were Red Kappas and Cornish Pixies!"Ginny tried her best to calm Hermione down while Usagi climbed into bed feeling extremely light hearted. She missed her senshi so much and the hole in her heart only attested to that fact. But her brother and his crazy friends were slowly patching it up.The lights flickered off for the night and the girls settled in for sleep. Usagi was on the brink of unconsciousness when Hermione's voice broke through the silence."Usagi, when we get to Hogwarts, what name will you be using?""Pardon?"Sheets rustled and Hermione's sitting form could be seen vaguely in the dark room. "Well, it's just that I heard Ron and Harry talking downstairs before. You know that up until now, Harry's basically had no one. He... well, he really wanted you to use the name Potter at school." She seemed worried about what the blonde might think but continued despite it. "It might be tough for you to be a Potter, considering what the reputation is, but I know it would make him happy.Serenity Potter. That was her real name. Her parents had known what she was as a baby, or rather, WHO she was in her past life; a Princess of a Kingdom in the sky; the reason for the starting of a war between the Earth and Moon. It would be hard to be Serenity, only because of how many memories the name already held for her. Being a Potter was a different story. She knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was responsible for creating The-Boy-who-Lived, but would she be included in that? The lost sister of the famous Harry Potter?Would she simply be cast aside as the unimportant sister of The-Boy-Who- Lived? Taking the name would definitely place her in an uncomfortable position. Never once in her whole school life had she been considered famous, popular, or wanted. She was known, but not regarded as anyone special. Not until she had met Luna and taken her place as Sailormoon, champion of justice, did she even feel remotely special.But, Harry. She wanted so desperately to please him. She wanted to make him happy so that he could forget all the bad that had happened to him. She knew it was no fault of her own that he had been forced to live with their Aunt and Uncle, that he had undergone terrible circumstances and had come out hurt beyond words, but she wanted to at least make him feel happy. She wanted him to look forward to another day like she did. Optimism was one of her strong points, and she felt obligated to share the light with him.Serenity Potter."Usagi?" Hermione's voice asked. She rather hoped the blonde didn't fall asleep on her."I'll think on it, Hermione." She smiled even though her bushy-haired friend couldn't see. "It's hard to think of myself with that name. I've been living as Usagi Tsukino for nearly 16 years. I don't want to abandon the person that I've been for someone who I've just discovered just yet."Hermione gave a short laugh. "I get you. Good night, Serenity Usagi Potter Tsukino.""Would you both bugger of?! I'm trying to sleep!" Ginny grumbled.Usagi brightened. "Now _that's_ an idea!" She fell against her pillows and let sleep claim her.Hermione waited patiently for Usagi to continue but couldn't wait any longer. "Usagi? Do you mean the name? Usagi!"Ginny groaned and threw a pillow in Hermione's direction, satisfied when she heard an uncharacteristic, "Oof!""Sleep!" The red-head hissed before curling back into her sheets.Yes, life would never be the same with those three together.

* * *

Enjoyment, yet? Review or I shall sick my puppy on you. Death by licking is a terrible way to go! 


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Bunny-chan

Email: Serenitatis

Chapter 6

2/23/05

Bwahahahaa. I rule the world. Ocean Style.

**Bunny's Rant Corner! Feel free to read if you have a few spare minutes!**

Is anyone wondering why it's taking so long to get with the action? I feel that when I'm writing this, it's taking a long time too. It's basically because I honestly HONESTLY hate it when fanfics jump right into things with little or no explanation.

Chapter 1: Harry and Usagi discover that they're siblings and Usagi attends Hogwarts with some far-fetched idea that SHE gets to defeat Voldemort because she's some kind of SPECIAL witch.

Chapter 2: Draco, seeing new blonde girl is INSTANTLY infatuated with said girl despite his apparent "I'm too good for anyone" personality. Not only that, but since this girl is a Gryffindor, he's going to lower his standards for her, just 'cause she smells purty.

Chapter 3: Usagi, upon seeing stuck up blonde boy, INSTANTLY falls for him because he's snooty and likes the color green.

Chapter 4: Usagi and Draco, after many late-night "tutoring sessions" in one of the closets, discover that they are in fact :gasp: SOULMATES! Draco was some Prince from the Silver Millennium that was reborn because he and Serenity were in love behind EVIL Endymion's back.

Chapter 5: Harry accepts his sister's love for his mortal enemy with NO problems whatsoever. Not only that, but he and Draco are friends and plan a future bachelor party for a future wedding.

Chapter 6: Usagi defeats Voldemort with a wave of her hand and dies. BUT! She's revived 'cause Draco just loves her so friggen much.

Chapter 7: Usagi and Draco have six or seven blonde kids running around their yard and they sigh happily. Usagi has gone from all-powerful witch to a kid-making machine. The end.

Um, Bunny dully notes that the intense sarcasm was purely intentional.

Uh, so why do I keep mentioning Draco and Usagi pairings? Because in some fics, they have been portrayed very convincingly… but in others, it's so sickening how soft Draco becomes. So for the most part, Draco/Usagi makes me cry until my insides are black like the center of a rotting stump.

I would totally go for a Harry/Usagi pairing, but in this fic… No. Incest isn't THAT appealing right now.

So far, I have a few ideas for the pairing, but nothing is solid and I make no comments on that. And if anyone dares to ask for a pairing, I will cry. And when I cry, I don't write. :p

Also, finally posted since keeping this chapter held ransom was no longer profitable.

* * *

Usagi huffed in panic as she tried to stuff all of her belongings into her trunk. Why, oh why didn't she pack last night! She growled as she heard a certain "Furball" snicker behind her. She carelessly tossed her books, quills, ink, and parchments into her trunk before jumping up and clapping in triumph.

Clapping was soon followed by groans of frustration as she realized her trunk wouldn't close. She pushed on the lid and tried to close it, but it proved to be a worthless effort.

"I don't think that's the way to do it, Usagi-chan." Artemis replied, rather amused with the scene before him.

"Quiet, Cat, before I throw you in here too!" She replied tersely before sitting on the trunk and attempting to close it that way. With a few well-placed bounces she was able to flick the latches on her trunk and close it.

The door to the bedroom that she had used for the past few weeks flew open and Harry rushed in to the room looking flushed. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who overslept. He nodded to her trunk and asked, "Packed and ready?"

Usagi immediately grabbed the snow white cat sitting on the bed as she scanned the room for anything left. The cat gave a weird squeak in his owner's arms.

With a nod of confirmation, he grabbed the trunk and helped her down the stairs with it. Waiting at the door were Hermione, Ron, and Ginny along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Usagi gave a call to Artemis and they were on their way to the train station.

The train ride to Hogwarts was quite uneventful by Usagi's standards. Aside from running through a wall to get to the platform (which she found was quite exhilarating) the ride was relatively quiet. She sat with one of her school books in her lap, idling flipping pages as Hermione read one of hers, Ron and Harry discussed upcoming Quidditch matches with Ginny interjecting with a point every now and then.

Usagi was startled when Ron and Hermione suddenly got up and left the compartment. She gave a confused glance to Harry who smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright." He pulled out a few sweets from the candy store and popped a few in his mouth. "They're school Prefects, so, they go to a start of term meeting before we get to school."

"You're not a Prefect?" She asked innocently.

Ginny stifled a giggle as she waited for Harry's response.

With a quick glare sent in Ginny's direction, Harry shook his head. "Nope, I guess I'm too much of a rule breaker to be a Prefect."

In fact, that was not the case. Dumbledore had specifically given him the reason why he wasn't chosen as a Prefect. But, he'd rather not let his sister know the truth.

Harry felt better knowing there was someone else in the world for him. With Sirius gone, there was a hole in his heart that he couldn't fill. He knew Usagi wouldn't fill it, and he didn't want her to. She was already dear to him, but no one would ever mean as much to him as Sirius did.

Sirius was his Godfather; a person who loved him and cared about him. He was the hope that he wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's ever again. Sirius understood Harry like no other. And now he was gone.

In some selfish part of his mind, Harry wanted to hate Usagi. Usagi wasn't forced to live with the relatives that hated them, she wasn't a part of a prophecy that caused their parents to die, and she didn't know how it felt to have the most important person ripped away in an instant.

Harry, Ginny or Usagi didn't have to wait long for Ron and Hermione to come back from the Prefect meeting. Ron immediately plopped down in his seat with a sigh.

Ginny looked at him. "Well? What happened?"

Hermione clicked her tongue. "He got into a fight with Malfoy. Let's just say he's going to make the lives of Gryffindors very hard again this year." She turned to Usagi. "Professor McGonagall also told us to let you know that you, Harry, Ron and I will be heading to the Headmaster's office when we get to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Harry asked, lifting a dark eyebrow.

Ron looked over Ginny's head to peer at him. "She's gonna be sorted privately." He laughed. "I guess they didn't want you to feel out of place with the first years. Even if you're the same height as most of them and would fit right in!"

Usagi lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She looked Ron up and down in a playful manner. "At least I'm not the size of a streetlight, you overgrown bully!"

Everyone in the compartment laughed a little over that and only stopped in their conversation when they felt the train pull to a stop. Usagi picked Artemis up and followed her friends out of the train.

Harry leaned into her and whispered. "We're taking the carriages to the school; the first years get to ride the boats across the lake."

They approached the carriages and Usagi stopped short. Waiting for all of the children to get in and seated were the strangest looking horses she had ever seen. She figured that they must be a normal animal here since everyone was ignoring them.

Harry noticed Usagi stop and followed her gaze to the Thestrals. His eyes hardened slightly. "You can see them, Usagi?"

She turned her blonde head up to look at her brother's slightly towering form. "What are they?"

Harry grabbed her hand and led her into a carriage. "They're called Thestrals. The only people who can see them are people who have seen death first-hand."

Usagi felt the pull of the carriage and looked out the small window and gazed at the Thestrals. "First-hand?" _'My friends… I saw them all die, didn't I?'_

Ron leaned over to Hermione and hissed in her ear. "What're they talking about so secretly?" He asked, nodding over to Harry and Usagi who were hunched together and whispering to each other. By the looks on their faces, it seemed to be something rather serious.

"I think Usagi can see the Thestrals. You know those invisible horses that pull the carriages?" She answered as discreetly as she could.

Ron scrunched his nose. "What a horrible thing to have in common; the ability to see something that symbolizes death." He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I wonder who she saw die?"

The ride to the school had been short and sooner than she had wanted, Usagi stood inside the Headmaster's office waiting to be 'sorted'. She held Artemis tightly in her arms in slight anticipation and fear. No one had really told her _how_ she was going to be sorted, and it was really beginning to grate on her nerves.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk and smiled at the four students who had entered. He quickly rose from his seat and beckoned Usagi closer with a distinct twinkle in his eyes.

"No need to be afraid, Usagi." He said to her with amusement apparent in his voice. "And I do believe your cat needs some air."

Usagi looked down in her arms and nearly screamed. She had been holding to tight and Artemis was beginning to turn colors. "Sorry, Artemis!" She turned around and handed her cat to Harry before facing the Headmaster again.

He gestured for her to sit on a stool by his desk while he held onto a beaten and worn hat. Once she was seated, the hat was placed on her head. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

_"Hello Miss Potter!"_

She squeaked in surprise but didn't move. The hat on her head was talking to her!

_"Hm… very interesting this head of yours is!"_ The hat continued as if it was a normal occurrence for her to be hearing a voice inside her head. _"You're not book smart, but you make up for that in courage and loyalty. You're strong-willed as well, determined. Yes, determination is a good thing! You would do well in Gryffindor, just like your parents!"_

The hat was removed from her head and she looked up to see Dumbledore smiling down at her. "The sorting hat has chosen Gryffindor. So, you can all go to the Great Hall now for the feast and start of term announcements."

Once outside Dumbledore's office, Harry pounced on his sister and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad that you're in Gryffindor! I was worried for a minute, but then I knew you couldn't go anywhere else!"

Usagi laughed. "You doubted it? How could you, Harry!" She lightly punched his arm. "I'm severely wounded Harry Potter!" She took Artemis from his arms and smiled brightly.

Hermione also grabbed Usagi's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "This is going to be an exciting year! I'm so happy you're in our house!" She continued to gush about meeting their house mates and classes until Ron began tugging at her arm to hurry them up for the feast and sorting.

The sorting was interesting, but also very boring for Usagi as she sat next to her brother and Ron and the Gryffindor table. She clapped every time a first year was sorted into their house, just like her friends were doing, but as the ceremony pressed on, her attention span failed her and she nearly dropped right in her seat from boredom.

Her blue gaze scanned the room before she landed on the familiar imposing form of the man she met on the night Harry was brought to Grimmald Place poisoned. She tried to recall his name but only came up with a name that sounded like 'Sniffle' before she gave up. She hadn't realized how long it was that she was staring, but she suddenly saw his eyes turn to hers in a silent glare before she looked away quickly in surprise and shame.

Geez! She was zoning out and staring at a teacher for the love of God! What would the students think? Hopefully no one noticed. Her hopes and dreams of a normal school year were dashed when a Gryffindor across from her leaned over slightly and said, "You were staring at Professor Snape for a REALLY long time!"

Usagi silently thanked the boy for using a low voice but it didn't save her from her brother and her new friends from hearing. She ignored Harry's confused look and replied to the boy across from her. "It's just that, I think his robes had some very large lint balls… and his hair needs some combing, don't you think?"

The boy stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, I think you're right. You better watch out though! Snape's a real git when you get into his class." He flashed her a grin before reaching out his hand. "Name's Seamus."

She smiled and shook hands with him, "Usagi. Nice to meet you." She turned away from Seamus when she heard Dumbledore's voice over the whispers of the students.

"Now that we have sorted the first years, I have a few announcements!" He spoke loudly and confidently. "Firstly, Hogwarts is welcoming its first transfer student in 8 years. This new student will be entering 6th year and was sorted earlier this evening into Gryffindor. I would like for you to welcome Miss Usagi Potter-Tsukino." He waved his hand towards her as the Great Hall erupted into hushed and excited whispers.

Usagi sat awkwardly in her seat as her face flushed. Professor Dumbledore really HAD to say something? She felt like she could die right there.

The whispers were cut off as Dumbledore continued with his Start-of-term speech. "Since last term our DADA Professor was less than satisfactory and has resigned, I would like to welcome Professor Jules Long to the position of DADA Professor." At this, the man mentioned who had gone by unnoticed until that very moment stood up and gave a slight bow.

A man of lean stature, Jules Long had wavy brown hair that fell slightly into his slate-colored eyes. His black robes fell around him over a crisp blue shirt and black pants.

"Professor Long has been doing research on hexes and the Dark Arts for some time and it's a great honor to have him join our staff. We wish him a good year."

All four houses of Hogwarts clapped somewhat hesitantly for their new Professor. Would he be any good at teaching, or incompetent? Would he have ulterior motives, or just be a normal man looking to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts?

"I would also like to remind you, The Forbidden Forest is, as always, off limits to students and some halls as well. So, with that said, everyone eat up!" And with a wave of his wrinkled hands, the Feast began and everyone dug into their food.

"Hey," Seamus put down his chicken leg as he addressed Usagi. "Are you related to Harry?" He gestured between the two of them. "I mean the name and all."

Harry grinned and answered Seamus for her. "She's my sister, Seamus. She's been in Japan since I defeated-" He paused for a moment, considering his words before he started again. "-You-Know-Who. Everyone thought she'd be safe there."

Seamus nodded and smiled. "I see. Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Usagi."

Dean Thomas, who had overheard the explanation from his seat next to Seamus, offered a nod and smile in Usagi's direction before returning to his overflowing plate of food.

Feeling her embarrassment beginning to fade, Usagi returned her attention back to her food and greedily dug in. It wasn't her usual oden, ramen, or soba, but it was good and hot and she soon devoured her entire plate.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny ignored her eating habits, having already experienced them over the summer, but just about everyone sitting around her noticed how she inhaled her meal and stared in awe.

"She's almost as bad as Weasley!"

"I wonder where it all goes! She's as small as a rail!"

Harry smirked at the comments, noticing that his blonde sister paid no attention to them. He leaned in close to her ear, "Usagi, I'm glad you're using the name Potter here."

She turned to him in slight surprise before grinning widely at him. She knew that the name was important to him and remembered the talk that Hermione and she had shared before bed.

He had been alone and isolated for so long, that it made him feel like a part of a real family when she used her real last name. The Dursleys would never be the real family he longed for, and with Sirius gone, he was infinitely alone until she stumbled into his life. He felt so inexpressibly happy when he thought of her. It was his real flesh and blood, and she loved him like a family member would.

Harry looked around the Hall and noticed that students had begun to leave their seats and head for the dormitories. He tapped Usagi on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll show you the way to our common room, okay?"

"Sure!"

Usagi got up from her seat and was about to make her way towards the door when a hard mass knocked into her and sent her sprawling towards the ground. She landed with a thud and grunted an "Oof!" as eloquently as she could.

Usagi heard a voice sneer above her. "Watch where you're going!"

Normally, Usagi wasn't one to let insults slide for very long, she had only met this boy for the second time, and every time they had met thus far resulted on her being shoved to the ground and being yelled at. Frankly, she was a bit tired of it.

Towered above her was the blonde boy she had met in Diagon alley. She remembered Ron had called him Malfoy. He sneered at her and crossed his arms over his flat chest. Behind him, she noticed two large boys. She had to assume that they were his lackeys or his followers. She hesitated to say the word 'lumpy'.

She pulled herself form the floor and brushed her hands down her robes and skirt to wipe off the imaginary dust. She saw Harry and Ron seething next to her, Hermione and Ginny didn't look any better.

Draco gave her another glare and brushed past her, knocking into her shoulder and Harry's in the process. "You had better learn to stay out of my way, girl."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him as he passed and before he was out of earshot muttered, "I didn't know 16 year old boys could be such spoiled brats."

Her robes swished around her feet like the wind was blowing through them. Her eyes flashed between sky blue and stormy blue.

The blonde Slytherin turned on his heel with such speed that surprised everyone. He grabbed the front of Usagi's robes and sneered. "What did you say to me!"

"Get your hands off of her, Malfoy!"

Draco looked around him, students from all tables were staring at him and Usagi and the scene they had made. The Gryffindors around him looked ready to kill. He took a glance to the Head Table where the teachers sat. None of them so far had noticed anything wrong and were casually carrying on with their meal, save for one.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at his Slytherin students over the rim of his teacup. His stare sent the message of detention from another teacher if they didn't back off now. He wouldn't bail them out of this mess if they got caught.

With a smirk, Draco released her robes, but he still held his threatening pose in front of her long enough to get in one more remark.

"You'll be sorry you made me angry."

And with a swish of his robes, he left the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.

* * *

After the incident at dinner, Usagi was more than happy to relax in her new dorm and just go to sleep. But, certain roommates were not letting her go so easily.

"Are you sure you're alright, Usagi?" Hermione asked her again while folding some of her clothes and levitating them into her wardrobe.

Usagi rolled her eyes and she finished unpacking her trunk. "I'm sure, Hermione. I'm alright. I just want to get some sleep before classes tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "Sure. But seriously, Usagi, Malfoy could give you a lot of trouble if you're not careful! I mean, with what happened at dinner, you're lucky he didn't just hex you!"

Usagi just nodded absently and pulled her sheets back to get ready for bed. She fluffed up the pillows a bit and climbed in.

"Usagi…" Hermione started again. "I'm just worried with you being here new, you haven't had an ounce of magic training. He could hex you or something and you'd have no way to defend yourself!"

"Is that all?" Came Usagi's tired reply.

"W-well yeah." Hermione sputtered, surprised.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm studying with you, right? I'm sure there's some spell that could help me if he tries anything."

"What makes you think I can teach you anything to use against Malfoy?"

Usagi giggled. "Oh please, Hermione! With friends like Ron and my brother, how could you not learn anything to use against that kid!"

The bushy-haired witch laughed along with her friend. "You're right, I do know some interesting spells we could use."

Usagi smiled and flopped back onto her bed. "And on that note, I'm going to sleep!"

Hermione gaped. "Already! But you haven't met Lavender or Parvati yet!"

Usagi cocked an eyebrow. "Do I really want to meet them?" She glanced to her left and looked at the beds that belonged to the two girls. Frilly ornaments, piles of make-up, and an overall mess of belongings were thrown on the beds. The two girls were still catching up with friends in the Common room and probably wouldn't be up to their room for a while.

"I guess not." Hermione grinned.

"Well, problem solved. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Usagi."

Sometime during the night, Usagi was woken up by a sharp pain coming from her foot. She jumped out of bed, thinking it was a cramp that needed to be stretched, when instead it was a snow white cat who had imbedded his claws into her skin.

"Artemis!" She hissed, trying not to wake up her roommates. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Well, I was trying to wake you up!"

Usagi frowned. "It's not time to get up for classes already, is it?"

"No, Usagi-chan. I just, I wanted to talk to you earlier, but Hermione and those other girls are here".

"Right." She nodded. "So, what's up?"

"This Hogwarts place, it reeks of ancient magic, Usagi-chan. Can't you feel it?" He shivered suddenly as if he felt someone in the room who shouldn't be there.

"I noticed Artemis… but I guess I didn't know what that feeling was. Aren't wizards and witches an old thing though? I mean, there are all of these stories about witches that lived hundreds of years ago. Honestly, can you tell me that they haven't been around before that?"

"I know what you mean, Usagi-chan. Witches and Wizards have been around since around the birth of the Earth. But, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Tonight, I felt something else. I felt the power of Wind tonight while you were in the Great Hall."

"Haruka? You felt Haruka's powers?" Her eyes were wide and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Are you sure, Artemis?"

"I'm positive, Usagi-chan. I don't know if it's just because we're in this castle, or what. But, I felt the power of Planet Uranus briefly tonight. Did you notice anything?"

Usagi put her hand to her chin and tapped thoughtfully. While she was in the Great Hall… she was too busy being angry at Malfoy to notice any planet powers. Finally she sighed, "Sorry Artemis, I didn't feel anything tonight."

Artemis lowered his head. "It's fine Usagi-chan." He stretched his claws and found a comfortable spot on Usagi's bed. "You should get to sleep now, Usagi-chan. You've got your first classes tomorrow."

A thin blonde eyebrow shot up. "You're the one who woke me up, Artemis."

The cat chuckled. "So I did, didn't I?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and giggled as she crawled back into bed.

* * *

Please review! Bunny-chan


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Bunny-chan

Mare Serenitatis

Chapter 7

3/12/05

I love stuff. You should too.

**Bunny recommends:**

I'm obsessed with music. I love listening to it, I love collecting cds, and I love pretending that I can actually sing (especially in the car). So, I have found a few bands that I'd like to recommend to people of no particular genre.

Brand New – I love them. The guitar strings and the lyrics are amazing. It can be slow or fast with screamy lyrics. Excellent songs include:

1. Sic Transit Gloria… Glory Fades

2. Guernica

The Postal Service – The lead singer is also the lead singer of Death Cab For Cutie. He has a very calming voice and the lyrics are great too.

Download 1. Such Great Heights

2. Clark Gable

Death Cab For Cutie:

1. Transatlanticism

2. Title and Registration

Straylight Run – A singer from Taking Back Sunday is in this band now. I don't remember his name though. :shrug: But, this band is rock-y and emo-ish. I always like a bit of scream in my bands, and they're really good at it.

Download: 1. Existentialism on Prom Night

2. Mistakes We knew we were Making

3. It's for the Best

The Format – They're just good. Hmm…

1. The first single

2. Tie the rope

3. Sore Thumb

Sparta – This is a band my stepbrother recommended to me. They remind me of the band Thursday, a Jersey local. (My bro and I share the same taste in music, so I always mooch off of his cds.)

1. The Guns of Memorial Park

2. While Oceana Sleeps

3. La Cerca

The Dandy Warhols – They have this 60's feel to them, that I love. I really like all different genres of music, but I seem to centralize myself around indie rock. ;;

1. Godless

2. Bohemian like you

3. Solid

* * *

A mass of blankets on a bed stirred as the sun slowly crept into the dorm room. It sneaked its way on the floor until it finally reached its destination; the small face of a girl peacefully sleeping away.

The beam of sunlight stretched across the girl's face. Finally, she slowly opened her sleep-filled eyes. Almost unsure of what was happening around her, the cornflower blue of her eyes remained like a drug-like stupor until realization and recognition found itself there.

"OH NO! I'M SO LATE!"

"Well, things couldn't remain peaceful forever, could they?" The small white cat grinned from a corner as he watched the girl panic and try to get her things for class. "Boring is not something Usagi is associated with."

"Artemis! Why didn't you wake me up!" The frustrated blonde asked as she grabbed her bag of books and supplies and flew out the door.

If he had the opportunity, Artemis would've stated that is wasn't his place or business to wake her up for school. But as soon as he opened his mouth, all he saw was a blur and a mess left behind. He settled himself onto her unmade bed with the intent of telling her off when she was through with classes. Afterall, no need to disturb his own schedule. There was still plenty of sleeping left on his things to do list.

* * *

Usagi rushed down the stairs while pulling on her robe. She flung her bag over her shoulder and tried to keep her balance as she flew down the stairs. She made it down the Great Hall and plopped down into her seat next to Hermione with a loud sigh.

Harry gave Usagi a smile as she brushed her bangs from her eyes and reached over for a piece of toast. "Good morning, Usagi. Did you sleep alright?"

The blonde witch nodded her head and swallowed down her toast before answering. "Yeah, but my cat didn't wake me up on time so…." She trailed off quietly, unsure if she should really finish her sentence.

Ginny giggled knowingly from her seat next to Ron, who had a horrified and confused look on his face.

"You say your cat, that white furball, was supposed to wake you!"

"Um, no?"

"Anyway," Hermione cut in. "It's a good thing you got down here on time. We've got double potions with Slytherin first thing this morning."

"I can't believe we have double potions with those nasty snakes again!" Ron exclaimed as he stuffed another sausage in his mouth. "It's not bloody fair I tell you!"

"Eww! Ron! Cover your mouth when you do that!" Ginny shouted as she wiped the area where Ron's breakfast sprayed through his rant. She then threw a few napkins at him which landed squarely in his face, eliciting a few giggles from Hermione and Usagi.

Harry laughed at his friends and it felt good to do so. Today was their first day of classes and he was determined to not have it ruined. Although, with Snape as their Professor and double potions with Slytherin, a bad day was sure to happen.

He watched Usagi; his sister; his family, as she inspected a cinnamon roll from a plate on the table. She looked at a few other plates before looking satisfied with her decision and then ate her roll with as much fervor as Ron ate his plate of sausage and eggs.

"Anyways," Hermione's voice cut in through the silence that had overtaken the group. "I'm going to get to class early. You know how Snape is if you're not on time." She rose from her seat and gathered her books, seemingly annoyed with the behavior of her friends.

"Oi, Hermione, can I come?" Usagi stuffed her last piece of toast in her mouth as she too grabbed her books and got up from her seat. "I really don't know where any of my classes are anyways."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. C'mon." She glanced at Harry and Ron. "See you guys in class, alright?"

Harry nodded and watched Hermione and his sister exit the Great Hall. Usagi seemed apprehensive about her first day. Maybe he should have gone with her?

"Hey Mate," Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to shake him out of his thoughts. "Now that the girls are gone, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Harry gave him a confused look. "You couldn't say it in front of Hermione and Usagi?"

"Well, it's not that I don't trust them, but 'Mione gets bloody vocal with her opinions and Usagi hasn't been in the Wizard World long enough to know what we're talking about…" The red-head trailed off, hoping it was a sufficient enough explanation for his friend.

"Alright, Ron, spill."

"With all that happened with bloody Umbridge and the Department of Mysteries… are we still going to have DA meetings?"

"Of course Ron!" Harry leaned in closer and lowered his voice some. "The threat of Voldemort is as strong as ever. We have to do everything we can to defend ourselves."

"Well, do you think this Professor Long will be a good teacher? I mean, since Dumbledore knows about the DA meetings, do you think he might've told that guy?" Ron spared a glance at the new Professor who was carefully sipping his coffee next to Professor Flitwick who seemed to be rambling on about some piece of Hogwarts' history.

Harry followed Ron's gaze and observed their Professor. "We'll just have to see, won't we Ron? After we've had a few classes with him, we can decide whether or not to keep the meetings to ourselves."

"Well, it's just that I was thinking," the red-head grabbed his books and stood up from his chair, following the other students out of the Great Hall since classes were beginning soon. "-that maybe, if he's a good enough professor, we won't have to sneak around the castle at night for DA meetings. Maybe we could convince him to teach us some new defensive spells too! N-not that what you taught us last year wasn't good enough! But you know what I mean, mate?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I suppose we'll also have to get word around for the first DA meeting of the term; whenever that might be."

The two Gryffindors rounded a corner and took the stairs into the Dungeons where they'd have their first potions class of the term. They opened the large wooden door to the classroom and took their seats behind Hermione and Usagi.

Usagi turned and waved to Ron and Harry and gave a small smile. But suddenly there was a loud smack on her lab table in front of her and she turned around with a surprised scream.

Professor Snape stood towering over her; his pale long fingers were wrapped around the book that he had used to slam on her desk. "Miss Potter, once you enter my classroom, there will be no talking or socializing. That is something you do outside of this class. This is your only warning, do you understand me?"

Usagi gulped down her nervousness and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Snape then moved to the lab table behind her and sneered at Harry and Ron. "And Misters Potter and Weasley, I understand your inability to grasp even the simplest of rules, but I ask you: Is it too hard for your underdeveloped minds to comprehend coming to class on time?"

Harry turned his head slightly as he heard chuckles coming from the Slytherin side of the classroom. Draco Malfoy hovered in close with Vincent Crabbe as they were no doubt laughing at Harry and Ron's misfortune so early in the term.

Professor Snape swiftly turned away from their table and stalked back up to his desk at the front of the classroom, not even bothering to wait for an answer from either boy.

"Today's lesson will consist of a review of last year's potions, so I hope you've remembered them all." He sneered, showing the class his yellowed teeth in an almost demonic smile. "Now, everyone quills and parchment away and pay attention and be ready for question and answer!" He looked over the faces of his students and nearly rolled his eyes. "Yes, Miss Potter? What could you possibly have a question about since I haven't even begun my lesson?" Snape growled.

Usagi felt a wave of nervousness wash over her again but shook it away with a mask of determination. She would not be intimidated by the man with the permanent stick up his ass! "Professor, I was wondering if I could take notes."

"And what makes you think that you can duck out and take notes while your classmates are being quizzed on their past potion knowledge?" He glanced at her briefly while speaking, but soon adverted his gaze to somewhere else in the classroom.

"Well, I wasn't here for your potions class last year. If there's a potion I don't know, I'd like to be able to write it down so I _can_ know it." She reasoned. There was a long pause as she watched him consider it. He looked anywhere but her and his face seemed to pinch, almost like the idea of her taking notes was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

When he did speak, his voice was low and irritated. "You may take notes, Miss Potter." He turned around and flicked his wand at the board. White chalk marks suddenly scratched themselves onto the board. "These ingredients; Dragon's toe, eye of newt, the hairs of a unicorn, and the scales of a mermaid make what potion?"

Usagi quickly scratched her quill over her parchment as she copied the ingredients and listened for the answer of the potion's name. Most of the answers came from Hermione, to which Snape was more than happy to ignore her hand being raised in the air for the majority of the questions. Usagi noticed, with much displeasure, that Professor Snape seemed to pick on the Gryffindors especially. He would take away house points at the drop of a hat, and never award any, but he would award Slytherin house points frequently.

"It's because he's the Head of Syltherin. He favors them over any other house, of course." Hermione informed Usagi as they left the dungeons.

Usagi's eyebrows furrowed. _No… there must be another reason why he's so cruel, especially to Harry._

"I'll help you study for potions, okay?"

"Sure." The blonde replied distractedly.

Ron and Harry, who were walking a few steps ahead of the two girls, turned around. "We have a free period before Charms; let's walk the grounds a bit. Usagi hasn't seen them." Ron said, mostly talking to Hermione.

"Yeah! We could also take you to Hagrid's hut if we have some time." Harry interjected happily.

* * *

So, that's how Usagi found herself on the bright green grass of Hogwarts staring at non other than the Snake of Slytherin. He stood only a few feet away from her trying to intimidate her, her brother, and her friends with his stance and his cruel words.

"So, Potty," He taunted. "You taking back your place as Seeker this year?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss kicking your arse for the world." Harry smirked only in a way that Usagi had recognized from a picture she saw of her father, James Potter.

Malfoy sneered and stepped right into Harry's face. "Oh yeah? You think you and the Weasels can beat Slytherin? I've got news for you, Potter; you're going to taste a lot of dirt this season!"

The goobers behind Malfoy chuckled, as if they had been queued by some unknown source that their _fearless_ leader had made a joke.

"And you think you're the one who's going to do it? You've barely been able to _touch_ the Snitch!" Hermione ground out, clearly annoyed with him.

Malfoy quickly spun on his heel and glared daggers at the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "What was that! Don't you even dare speak to me, you filthy Mud-Blood!"

Instantly, as if it was the signal that everyone understood but Usagi; Ron, Harry and Hermione had their wands drawn against Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who brandished theirs almost as fast.

"Watch your mouth, you great ugly ferret!" Ron shouted.

Malfoy flicked his wand at once at Ron. "_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

There was a surprised shout from Hermione as she ran to check on Ron's prone form as he had been flung back across the grounds some feet. She kneeled next to him, "Ron! Are you alright! Ron!"

"You're next Potter!" Malfoy growled maliciously. He raised his wand in the air and shouted, "_STUPEFY!_" The curse would've hit Harry head on, but the dark-haired boy ducked out of the way and raised his wand to throw one of his own.

Usagi watched helplessly while she clutched her wand. She didn't know any of these curses! She certainly didn't want to fight on her first day in school, but she didn't want to watch it either!

Her eyes widened as she saw Crabbe and Goyle raise their wands and point them in the direction of an unsuspecting Hermione and Ron. Harry was too busy with Malfoy to notice and Hermione wouldn't see until it was too late. Usagi felt herself becoming more and more angry with herself that she couldn't help.

_I don't want to be useless! I don't want to watch people get hurt anymore!_

Sparks began to fly from Crabbe and Goyle's wands and Usagi screamed, "_NO!_" She clenched her blue eyes tightly, missing the strange phenomenon that was occurring at her feet. Blue swirls of transparent mist swirled around her, swirling her skirt and hair. And as if mentally swatting mere flies, Usagi flung her arm out and all was quiet.

Usagi opened her eyes and looked around. A crowd had gathered. _When did they get here?_ She looked back to her brother. He kneeled on the ground, staring at her completely astounded. And she realized why.

Malfoy and his goobers had been flung back a good 15 feet and remained flat on their backs from the impact. She knew they were still alive, but just in shock. The entire grounds were quiet as they stared at what had unfolded.

Usagi just stared at her hands. _What did I do?_

"MISS POTTER!"

Usagi spun on her heel in surprise. Professor McGonagall stood with a look of complete horror on her face. She brought a withered hand over her mouth and shook her head disdainfully. "I cannot believe on your first day you were fighting, Miss Potter!"

She stalked up to the group with such a furious face that Usagi felt completely scared. "All of you will be coming to my office." She proclaimed in a deadly voice. "And I mean _all_ of you. Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, get up now."

* * *

The atmosphere had chilled considerably when the group had reached the Head of Gryffindor's office. She took her seat behind her desk with a deadly glare on her face. "I am completely appalled at your behavior today! Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, you shall receive three detentions each from Mr. Filch as well as 10 points each from Slytherin."

Malfoy silently fumed as he listened to his punishment. _I'll make all of them pay!_

"You three are dismissed." She said briskly as she sent them from her office. When the door had shut, she turned her disappointed face to the remaining four. "It's only the first day, and yet you've managed to get yourselves into trouble already!"

Ron, who was woozily leaning on Hermione, spoke, "But Professor, Malfoy-"

But McGonagall cut him off, "I don't care who started it, Mister Weasley! You should have been big enough to ignore him. I have no choice but to give you each detention and 5 points each from Gryffindor."

The four nodded and hung their heads as they made their way out.

"Oh, but I'm not finished with you, Miss Potter." McGonagall's crisp voice cut through the air.

Usagi gulped and nodded as she hung back. She nearly had tears in her eyes as she refused to look her Professor in the eye.

"I'm especially disappointed in you, Usagi."

Her words cut through Usagi like a knife and it took all of her strength not to let her shoulders shake.

"It's your first day in a new school, not to mention a new lifestyle for you, and now you've got yourself onto a bad foot by getting into a fight!" McGonagall continued her rant, seemingly unaware of Usagi's distress. "And to make things worse, you used wild Wandless magic on other students! You could've taken off an arm with that kind of power!"

"I didn't mean to, Professor!" Usagi bit out tearfully. She looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I was standing there and I don't know any spells! And I don't know anything on how to stop spells! I felt so helpless! I didn't know what I was doing! A-and…! A-and it j-just h-happened!" She put her head back down and tried to swallow her sobs.

A hand on her shoulder brought her head back up in surprise. Professor McGonagall was looking down at her with a comforting face. She held out a handkerchief and put on a sad smile. "Dry your eyes, Usagi. It's nothing to be this upset about."

"You're not going to expel me?" She asked meekly, while wiping her eyes.

McGonagall looked surprised at the idea. "Gracious, no!" She squeezed Usagi's shoulder. "This situation is not one that will land you out of this school. But, Wandless magic is very important for you to remember. When a witch or wizard becomes particularly distressed, or they're experiencing intense emotions, they sometimes let off waves of magic without knowing what they're doing."

"Like what I did to Malfoy and the others?"

"Quite. However, yours was particularly strong. Next time something like this happens, you must be careful to not let it out. Wandless magic is a reckless thing. If a witch or wizard uses their Wandless magic without proper training, it's possible to seriously injure someone."

Usagi nodded "Yes, thank you Professor."

"I will speak to the Headmaster about your Wandless magic, Miss Potter, and see what he makes of it. You are dismissed." McGonagall gave her another comforting squeeze on the shoulder and sent her out.

When Usagi left Professor McGonagall's office, she took the long way to her dorm to grab her Charms and Transfiguration books. She spoke the password to the portrait of the fat lady, ignoring her side comment of "You look tired, dear. Try some Pepper-Up potion!"

She passed the welcoming red couches and chairs of the Gryffindor Common room and made for the stairs to the Girls' Dorms taking the steps two at a time. She resisted the urge to plop down on to her bed and sleep while she exchanged textbooks for her next class. Before she turned to leave, Usagi stopped and pulled a photograph from the trunk at the foot of her bed.

Eternally smiling, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna stared back at their Princess. It wasn't a moving one like the photos she had seen of her mother and father, or the ones of Harry, Hermione, and Ron during their previous years at Hogwarts. But, Usagi didn't need this photo to move to know what Haruka-san-tachi were saying to her.

_"Keep your chin up!"_

_"Study hard!"_

_"Enjoy yourself!"_

_"You can make a future for yourself now."_

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan… Setsuna-san… What should I do?" Usagi let out a shaky plea. "I felt you. I felt you today."

_I felt you all helping me. The fight, the power I felt; it was you. I know it. I know it with my heart._

Usagi shook her head with a bit of sadness. Her senshi would never be able to talk to her again. There was no use in talking to a photo that couldn't answer you back. She placed it back in her truck, took her books into her arms, and made her way to Charms. Hopefully, she wouldn't get lost.

With the way her stomach was growling, Usagi wasn't surprised that despite her drowsiness during the second half of the day, that she had beat Ron to The Great Hall for dinner. She giggled as she dropped onto the bench and dug into the savory and wonderful smelling food that was put out for them.

"I am the WINNER!" She exclaimed, waiting only a second for Ron to sit down before she attacked the bowl of steaming noodles and sauce that was on the table. "I was SOOO hungry!"

Ron chuckled. "I'll say! Transfiguration does give you an appetite, don'it?" He shuddered suddenly, "Especially if McGonagall spends the whole hour glaring at you!"

"Oh, I know!" She laughed. "She gave me Goosebumps the whole time! I was so nervous that I wouldn't turn that bird into a coat rack!"

"You did really well for your first lesson, though, Usagi." Ron admitted while grabbing his glass of pumpkin juice. "You just have to work on your pronunciation really."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, both Harry and Hermione have been helping me with English so I can stop using the translation charm. I think in a few weeks, I might be able to go a full day without using it!"

Ron and Usagi continued to enjoy their dinner, but were interrupted minutes later by the sound of Seamus and Dean running frantically into the Great Hall followed by other Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were also in the group towards the back.

"There's been a sighting of Death Eaters!" Dean slapped the issue of the Daily Prophet down on the table for the others to see. He pointed to the article on the front page. "Two Death Eaters were spotted by a group of Wizards in a Wizard community by Liverpool."

"But it says the Ministry is denying any proof that the Wizards truly saw Death Eaters or anything at all!" Harry ground out angrily.

"Bollocks!" Lee Jordon shouted out. "After what happened last year with that horrid Umbridge, they still can't believe that You-Know-Who is rising!" He turned to Harry. "Right? We heard about how she was in league with Him. And we also heard about the Department of Mysteries."

"Yeah." He responded gravely.

That night, when all was quiet and everyone in the Gryffindor common room had staggered to bed, a familiar blonde crept down the stairs from the dorm she shared with Hermione and the other 6th year girls and sat down in a large red chair in front of the fireplace. The fire had begun to die down after the students had left, so there were only glowing orange embers left to speak of.

Only a few minutes after the blonde, another girl crept down the stairs and into the common room. Her fiery red hair looked dark with the dying light and she sat on the couch and looked to the girl sitting on the chair.

A snowball colored white cat stepped from the shadows and approached the girls. It sat by the fire, enjoying the last of the heat before it then turned towards the two girls.

"It sure does get quiet when everyone leaves." Artemis said with a chuckle.

The red-head laughed. "Well, we Gryffindors are a boisterous bunch. Loud and obnoxious too, I've heard, but that's mostly the opinion of Slytherins."

The cat smiled. "I know. I've come to realize that. But, for the reason why I asked you girls down here; I've been experiencing weird vibrations from this castle. I've tried exploring to find where the source might come from. But it's not concentrated in any one particular spot. It also seems to shift from moment to moment."

Usagi remained unmoved by this piece of information as she stared absently at the embers. But Ginny looked to Artemis.

"Well, Hogwarts IS a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's only natural that this place should have all of that magic in its walls. Just take the staircases for example. They move of their own free will!"

"You're right, Ginny. It's just unsettling to feel so much magic here. The only place and time I've ever felt so much magic in one place was the Moon Palace during the Silver Millennium." The cat replied.

"Artemis," Usagi finally spoke after listening to his and Ginny's exchange. "Did you feel Uranus again today?"

The cat looked to the blonde, wide-eyed. "Yes, Usagi-chan, I did. In fact, I was just about to mention that to you. You felt it this morning?"

Usagi nodded, but Ginny remained confused.

"What's the power of Uranus, and why's it so important?"

"Uranus was one of my beloved Senshi, Ginny." Usagi responded automatically, her voice was strangely devoid of emotion, as if she was trying to separate herself from the present world. "Tenoh Haruka was her real name, and as Sailor Uranus, she was a master of the wind."

The cat nodded in agreement "That's right. Sailor Uranus was a powerful Senshi and a master of her element. But what I don't get is why are we suddenly experiencing her power? Has she been reborn again in this world so soon?"

"No, Artemis. I think I might know what's going on." Usagi muttered quietly. She finally turned towards her cat for the first time that night. "This morning, I got into a fight with Draco Malfoy and his lumpy friends."

The furball looked astonished. "Usagi-chan, you were fighting! I can't believe you would do anything like that!"

Ginny giggled. "I heard about that, somehow, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle got knocked flat on their asses by some hex you threw at them!"

Usagi smirked, thinking of the look on their faces when they were laying flat on their backs. "But, the only problem with that story, Gin, is I didn't hex them."

"Did Harry?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Actually, I didn't even know what I had done until McGonagall caught us and lectured me on the _improperness_ of wild Wandless Magic."

Ginny's eyes looked like they might pop out of their sockets at any moment. "You used _Wandless_ magic on Malfoy! Are you mad!"

It was now the cat's turn to look confused, and noticing his look, Ginny explained. "Wandless magic is very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. You could take someone's arm off, or make them disappear if you're not focused enough. That's why everyone needs a wand to perform magic; it's safer when you have it going through that rather than just sending off waves of reckless magic."

"So, Usagi-chan, you just…?"

"Well, I was there in the middle of that fight, and I had no idea how to perform any spells to help… and I just felt so useless. So, when I saw Hermione and Ron about to be attacked by Lumpy One and Two, I got angry and the only thing I knew was that I had to stop them. I felt Haruka… I swear I did! I don't know how she's been helping me, but I know she is. So, I flung my arm out at them, and when I opened my eyes, they were flat on their backs and didn't know what hit them."

Ginny's eyes were wide. "So, you think the power of your dead friend helped you today? Sorry to sound so blunt, but it sounds awfully strange."

"How else can we explain this power? I've never been able to do these things before Ginny!"

"Well, we'll discuss this more later. You girls should get to bed, you have classes tomorrow." Artemis replied, before making his way back up to the girls' dorms to bed.

* * *

_Dear Okaasan, Otousan, and Shingo,_

_My first day of classes at Hogwarts was more interesting than anything I've ever experienced. The professors here are all very interesting. Professor McGonagall can change into a cat at will! Professor Binns, my History of Magic professor is a ghost, and Professor Flitwick is half elf or something! Basically, even I'm taller than him! _

_Harry has been good to me. He's been showing me around and telling me about all sorts of customs that wizards and witches have. Hermione Granger is one of Harry's best friends and she's so smart! She's going to help me catch up to everyone else in sixth year. So, I hope I can do well._

_Wish your Usagi luck!_

* * *


End file.
